Whenever You Need Me
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: A photograph brings back memories of the only one in her life besides Jake that she cared for,the only one willing to befriend an antisocial orphan.But along with this new brother & sister bond,harsh consequences start that change their lives forever.
1. That first day

**A/N:**This takes between Fool's Gold and Love Cruise...

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the park surrounded by the distant and sometimes tumultuous calls of childern about,the sky held a heartful hue of rich blue and the sun blazed blindingly to anyone foolhardy enough to attempt to gaze up challengingly into it's bright rays.On a bench away from the commotion and a dog that had begun barking wildly,Jake and Rose sat with a bit of distance between them.Jake kept darting his eyes from her to a manilla envelope lying next to both of them,waiting for her to act when she felt the time was right.

Rose rested with her head tilted and hand under her chin,fingers touching her cheek while keeping a steady and sometimes nearly causual gaze on it.He knew she was struggling with herself to do this,to maybe start to have a lead on discovering her past and not just turning up dead ends or being forced by her stubborn fears.

"You know how much you went through to get this."Jake reminded her after a while,his voice unusually filled with careful firmness."It might be the only place you'd be safe to live if you found out.The Huntsman is your uncle so that means he's bound to know something or other about your parents.You said that,right?"

She straightened and nodded."Yes,Jake.I remember,"an indecisive sigh escaped her lips as she felt the bench's wooden panelling meet her back when she rested it down and closed her eyes with face turned skyward.

"So...?"he continued on imploringly."Why hesitate to do something that might set you free from them?"

An abundace of possible outcomes poured through Rose's mind at what might happen.It had been nearly two weeks since she had discovered that her parents were alive and by sheer luck,she had caught her uncle in the midst of a conversation about all Huntsclan members having special records about their family and everything.Having told Jake the whole story,he'd her encouraged to go ahead.Unforunately,she had misplaced her dream charm somewhere and now after she had solely stolen her records,they were preparing to look...maybe to find out where her parents were so she could seek them out and at least find out if they'd been seeking too.

"What if the Huntsman finds us here or the envelope missing?"Rose voiced her worse fears in a quiet voice so that a passing older couple couldn't hear,turning to look into Jake's patient eyes."What if..."she averted her gaze to the ground and clasped her hands together,her pitch starting to tremble."What if it's too much?"

Jake's reassuring squeeze on her arm penetrated through her dark worries."That's why the Am Drag's here,"he told her in his familiar,coolly cocksure voice."To hold my sweetheart if she just so happens to get a bit scared."

She directed a purposeful look at him and yet a coquettishness was hinted on it."I wouldn't get too attached to that 'sweet' part if I were you,Dragon boy.But still..."she picked up her records with only partial reluctance."It's now or never.If I look quickly,find what I need,return this and then go from there I think I'll come out fine."

"More then fine."He told her automatically.It was a promise,not just a casual reply.

Admiring his dedication to help her but still certain it wasn't enough to hold back the entire clan,Rose neatly slit the clear tap with her index nail and opened the flap.Taking a slight shuddering breath and glancing over to the sides of them,she turned her attention back to her task at hand and watched as her fingers were now disappearing as they slid into the enevlope and extracted some graphing paper in encrypted coding.

"Well..."Jake hastened to tell her quickly,working a grin onto his visage."At least you can read all this stuff."

"Wrong,"Rose replied flatly,still holding the papers."That was the one thing at the Academy that I nearly failed."

"What's that?"

She furrowed her brow at his sudden observation and followed his gaze down to what appeared to be some sort of photograph sticking out from in between the thick stack.With a few skips of the beating of her heart in her chest,her hand gently clamped the sheen,glossy piece of paper and brought it out to examine it.But the second her eyes found the face on it,a feeling like that of reliving a nightmare struck down hard within her.

"Rose."Jake said calmly and then unsurely."Rose?"

Small convulsions erupted from out of nowhere,that,coupled with both joyous and chilling memories made her drop the photo to the ground.But she barely noticed as Jake bent over to pick it up before it left with the wind to turn up someplace where they were never find it.To a place maybe even where everything and one found themselves someday.And yet the image of a boy around her current age with long,messy brown bangs hanging over dark but inviting blue eyes was in her mind again,was unlocked from the far off time chamber of her soul.

_Four and a half years earlier_...

The Huntsclan Academy was a buzz with considerably more excitement then normal,which didn't surprise any of the older members.That included the newest of the recruitment of former Huntsclan trainee,Matthew Samuel Jones.He watched with his hands resting on his head,rocking back a bit on his heels as trainees ranging from ten to thirteen met with their families in the outside of their dormitorys in the court yard.Though he was going on a practice hunt a little later,he never passed up the oppurtunity of seeing the younger member's monthly reuions.

"Missing home?"A clever female voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to find the source of the inquirer to be that of a young Huntsclan teacher in the martial arts training division,her glassy light hazel eyes fixed on him expectantly."Well?It's pretty obvious by the look on your face that you miss the easy way of it all."

Resuming his tranquil state so as not to show Amber she had guessed right,he turned back to look out at all the crowds."It's only been two months,"he reminded her with a feigningly defensive laugh."Give me some cred for almost doing away with that dragon back in the fields last week.Even if it was the only time you had off."

The tall,slendor eighteen-year-old shook her head of light brown curls."That's not even compared to what you did when you were made a trainee at ten."she told him in exaggeration."Or the time when you were twelve..."

"_And_."Matt put up a hand to silence her,staring her straight in the eye."We agreed never to speak of it again."

Amber snickered under her breath,uncrossing her arms and easing her shoulder off the support beam she had been leaning against."Whatever you say,"her expression took on a concerned one."How're you doing,Matt?"

"Hmm?Bou' what?"He replied nonchalantly,trying to avoid the subject that came up every once in a while.

As much as he admired her,there were certain things he didn't care to be mentioned to and today of all days.It was true that he always stood around and took in everyone else's meeting but from a safe distance.Now his preferred repose was about to be broken by her bringing it up.But there was a suspension lingering in the air between them,as if she might think of something else to say or was thinking it through in order to re-word it.

"See that girl over there."She finally spoke unevasively,nodding her head over to the trunk of tall magnoila tree.

His eyes travelled the length of the distance from him to a small girl huddled over almost,her golden blond hair falling over her face."Yeah,"he awnsered,not sure what she meant by it."What's up?Her mom forget the toys?"

"I don't know much about her,the Huntsman not giving us still teenaged members much info..."Amber let the sentence trail willingly,as she massaged her temples briefly."Her name is Rose and from what I hear she has no parents."she eyed Matt persuasively."That means you and her are one in the same,Mister.She's just like you at this age.Quiet,to herself...although she is very hard working,I don't think the poor thing has many friends."

A pang of sympathy welled up in him."So she's been living at the Academy her whole life?"he inquired her in disbelief,recalling fragments of his own firm but fair upbringing."Who's been watching her?Any relatives?"

"Whoa,whoa."Her smile returned,giving him a strange look."One question at a time.Firstly,she's had one of the live in maids serve as a nanny figure and she has no other family to speak of to my knowledge."she came over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder,told him instillingly."You remember you were about her age when we met..."her gaze flashed over to the girl as she finished with a self-assured note."I don't think I need to tell you what it is you should probably do with the rest of your twenty minutes of free time,do I Mattie?"

With one pat on his arm,Amber was off and going over to a small gathering near the stone statue of one of the greatest hunters back over a hundred years ago.Normally,he would have sulked a bit at being referred to by her pet name for him but the implication of her words were so compelling,that he soon found himself strolling over towards the girl she had bothered to point out.To some younger girl he could just instantly relate to.

"What'cha looking at?"Matt asked down to Rose in a rather cheery voice,expecting a cute and dimply smile.

But the girl who had been staring pensively at the kids and their parents at first paid him no mind but when he had remained standing there almost right in front of her,his hands on his knees and bending over some,she very slowly brought her eyes up to meet his.The sight of the wooden expression on her face surprised him,he loved spending some of his free time on occasion visiting with younger members but she displayed no hint of openess to him,not a spark of light in her big,almost characterless blue eyes as she stared up at him in that long moment.

"Everyone else if you'd move your head,"Rose observed churishly,trying to peer around him but found that as in vain as he took one step over to block her line of vision fully."Stop!"she finally snapped,her uncaring cordate face blushing with a glower."Don't you have anyone else to bug?I really just want to be left alone right now."

He did it a couple more times,trying to arouse some better spirit into the girl who was probably only less then five years younger then himself but to his disliking,on about the seventh move he witnessed as she set something that had been in her lap to the side of her and was about ready to deliver to him a low drop kick at about his ankles,when he leapt up and caught her by one of her ankles instead;hoisting her up just some off the ground.

"Put me down right now!"she demanded instantly,flailing her arms around like it would help her escape."Now!"

"Then apologise for nearly giving me a dirty shot when I wasn't prepared."Matt replied evenly,surpressing a smirk at her useless squirming."I'm not trying to be the bad guy but you knew better then to try that on me."

"_No_,_no,no!_"Rose sputtered in a tight voice and finally scooted back over to her place by the hulking tree when he had gently returned and released her to the ground.Now,she hid her face behind her drawn in legs and her arms resting on her knees."Go away,"she mumbled in an almost desperate voice."Go away and leave me be."

Matt was almost eager to do so.Besides,it wasn't his fault she was an orphan like he was.Bad luck and bad timing were.By the departing tones that everyone was using,he figured it was about time to wrap things up and get ready for his hunt.But just as he was ready to walk away,a magnoila was nearly tramped upon by the boot he was wearing that went along with his uniform.Impulsively,he reached down to pick it up and examine it.

It was a light pink in color,it's petals which curved inward were only partially stretched out.For a few moments he twisted the pretty unfully blossomed flower between his fingers before coming to a decision.Glancing over at Rose,he took notice she was hesitating with what appeared to be some fairly easy encryption homework that would have taken him merely ten minutes to complete but the idea sparking in his mind seemed nearly flawless.

"Meet me out here in the morning just after breakfest."He told her in a kind tone as he slipped the magnoila behind her left ear before she could look up at him to say no."I can help tutor you in encryption keys class."

Without so much as looking over his shoulder,Matt started off and left her alone as everyone returned to their rooms and all noise ceased from the open area.Part of him wanting to bring out a more friendly side of her and part of him regretting ever going over there.Whatever the outcome of his future attempts,he would try to adapt.

To Be Continued...


	2. Forbidding

_The next day_...

Matt strugged with lacing his shoes and trying to run at the same time down the several corridors he had to take in order to get to the Huntsclan Academy courtyard.Glancing hastily at his watch he noticed it was nearing a half an hour at his proposed time he had told the younger girl,Rose he recalled vaguely,that he would help tutor her with some of her work.Though he wasn't looking forward to it,he was never one to break a promise.Ever.

The beams of the noon sun blurred his eyes at first,as he came to a staggering stop in the middle of the courtyard while trying to catch his breath,surveyed the fairly spacious garden-like enclosure that was seemingly devoid of any person other then him.Curious,he took the cobble stone path and started down,catching the sight of patchs of exotic flowers and a murky pond over a ways.Feeling minorly displeased,he was about ready to turn around and go back in when he felt small hands clasp him around the wrists directly behind him,dragging him down at first.

"Lesson one,"a familiar,self-assured voice spoke from a lower height level."Never let your opponet attack from the rear,especially when he or she is set on making you pay for what you did to them just yesterday."It was Rose.

Rolling his midnight blue eyes,Matt directed a mock defeated grin down at her."Oh?So you have."he then hooked his leg up and around the middle of her back,propelling her in front of him and gaining a hold on her wrists."Lesson two kid,never be too confident you can outdo someone who just happens to be half a decade older then you."

Although she didn't fight him,her glare was full of daggers."At least I'm on time unlike some doofs.Now,let me go!"

"Loosen up,will ya?"He gave a good-nautred laugh."You act like we were really in a combat session."

"If we were,"she moved forward and grumbled sourly under her breath."I would have kicked your sorry butt."

Jerkingly,she withdrew herself the moment he released her and tucking her arms around her,led him to where she had arranged a studying area.A large,smooth tan boulder appraised his vision and though was going to suggest a different location,silently gave up when he saw the girl resolutely plop down in the center of it.Blowing up at a lock of his slightly untidy brown hair forever hanging in his face,Matt started over and sat crosslegged down beside her.

With an indurate breath,he picked up her opened text book."All right,now as you've learned the fundamentals-"

"Drop it!"Rose demanded abruptly,delivering a fretful slap to his much larger hand."I might have agreed to let you help me with some of this hard stuff,but that doesn't mean you can use my things without my permission first.So..."

Matt frowned,somewhat offended as he rubbed hand."So what?"

"Ask next time."She told him shruggingly,as if it didn't matter or he was too narrow-minded to understand."Start."

Several more arguements followed,but finally they managed to compromise for the most parts and within forty five minutes Rose had learned enough to comprehend most of the basic accient coding.Inhaling in the crisp spring air when the breeze picked up a bit,Matt fell to his back in a sprawled position and shut his eyes.He could perceive her staring at him oddly but remained motionless,letting the high arisen sun bath his face in flooding gold warmth.

"Uh...we have to get going pretty soon."Rose reminded him,a hint of akwardness in her voice."Or we'll be late."

"Be quiet,"he told her in a hushed voice,patting the space beside him."We've been frying our brains for almost an hour trying to prepare you,sometimes you've gotta learn not how to work but how to take things in the slow lane."

"You don't understand."She persisted plaintively."I've _never _been late.The Huntsman'll be furious if I am."

"What'll he do?"he inquired lazily."Ground you from work?"

It wasn't that Matt wasn't concerned with what she said,it was just that he felt it didn't make sense for a person to study out their heart and not take a break.Though the idea of the Huntsman breathing down Rose's neck about her possibly being a little late made him wonder.He,himself,had never offically spoken with the head of the Huntsclan.

"Are you always this careless or is today just a special occasion?"Rose finally groaned."We need to go in now."

Matt waved away her concerns."You worry too much,kid.We've got another five minutes to kill."an idea surfacing in his mind that made him sit up and inquire with a glint in his eye."What do you say we have some real fun?I've got to go get ready to track down one of those dragon beasties but that don't mean I can't show a pretty little lady a good time."he slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a small black remote that had color coded buttons.

"Do I even want to know?"Rose said uneasily,taking a few steps back as if she were about ready to flee.

"Well,I certainly would."He grinned as he confidently tossed it in the air and caught it while pressing down on one of the buttons at the same time."Although...you might want to watch where to stand.You know,just in case."

She lifted a thin brow."In case what?"

The humming noise of what sounded like it could of been a geneator of some type filled the air,as a slick ebony board glided swiftly,making smooth turns downward until it came to a cool standstill between Matt and Rose who was gawking at it like she had never seen anything so impressive.Her blue eyes skimmed the shiny surface,as she rubbed her small hands up and down it a few times,then turned to look up at him with awe etching her features.

"These boards are so hard to find,"She exclaimed in a mersmeric way,her eyes widening with lust."Can we...um...?"

"...go for a ride?"Matt finished,his voice and eyes marked by knowingness."I don't see why not.Ok,first off you'll need to get on and find a good footing."he said instructively,coming over to her side and slipping his hands under her underarms,lifted the surprisingly non-protesting child up onto the hovering board."Good,spread your legs a bit."

He went along coaching Rose as she stood in an off balanced,warbling posture as it started shifting unfavorably from left to right.Immediately,he grabbed onto the edge and lowered it to get on himself.It took a little reassuring but as he managed to grasp her bony shoulders and stay in control at the same time,the two were finally airlifting up a few feet and once he was sure she was secure yet still a little shaky,Matt let the board zoom off up into the vast blue hyaline.

"Oh,gosh..."Rose gasped in brief panic,squleching her eyes shut and letting herself purposely fall into him more.

Looking down at her,he laughed lightly and helped balance her out."Just relax,Rose.You kinda have to become one with the board.Let yourself go but always make sure to concentrate on what you need to get done.That's the key."

"O-okay."she replied stutteringly,gulping in the swooping fresh air currents when she opened her mouth to talk.

Soon,they both were nearing some scattered cumulous clouds.Matt leaned in a bit and telling her to stay as she was,he reached up and let his hand move through the misty haze.Water vapor spritzed his hand and felt like harmless iced pelts.When he caught her staring up,he smiled and picked her up above the hips lifting her up just enough so she could try it also.At first she was tentative,groping to put her hand up.But finally let it move up and a streaming part formed and left a trail.Exhilarated,Rose threw her other hand up and nearly vanished up into the clouds herself.

"Whoa,"Matt spoke hinderingly,bringing her back and setting her down."Come back down to earth,I wouldn't want to loose you up there.What would I tell...?"his sentence trailed off as her condition registered._Yikes_._I'm dead meat_.

By the time he had managed to return the board to the ground,the nine-year-old was soaking wet and shivering.Her damp attire clinging to her small framed body and her arms wrapped.Worriedly,he was about to move her into the direction of the dormitorys when he heard someone rushing up towards the two of them in a quickened pace.

"Matthew!"Amber's familiar voice sounded,only it was clenched with tension."What've you done?She's sopping wet and could have a fever."she and another girl around her age were beside them in seconds."Besides,it's very late."

The girl beside her removed her mask and taking Amber's offered one,began to pat Rose down."She'll be fine."she told them with conviction,picking her up into her warm arms."Just a shower and a quick change is all she needs."

"Sorry."He apologised,his manner geniune."I was just helping her with some of her work and I lost track of time."

"What did you do?"Amber inquired sarcastically,giving him an incredulous shake of her head."Throw her in a lake?"

"No."A small,calm voice spoke up suddenly in his defense."He took me up flying and to see the clouds but I sort of got too caught up with myself."she managed the barest,meekest smile."Don't go too hard on him,he's pretty okay."

When she stopped trembling,the other woman stood and both exchanged corresponding looks."Go on then,"Amber ushered him away,sighed patiently."Go meet with your master and see if you can make up for lost time,Matt."

Her eyes were grave for some reason,making him realise something was out of the ordinary."Yes ma'am."

Sending the younger girl a grateful look,he took the board under his arm and hightailed it in the direction of when he had first entered the courtyard.Both not thinking of anything else but making up for lost time and not taking notice as he dashed in through corridor's entrance,the large figure that entered from lurking in the shadows of a nearby corner.

"Amber,"His crisply accented voice accosted her as the other one had taken Rose off into her domitory,watching as she swiftly turned around on a beat and slightly bowed her head in response."Care to explain what you're doing?"

"One of the new apprentices was helping a trainee with some work and forgot what time it was."She confessed in a amenable tone but tried her best to make the incident seem as innocent as she could."It was just an accident,sir."

The Huntsman's eyes narrowed slowly,seekingly."The only _accident_ is my niece and that boy making contact."his words reflected such a deep,hidden message that Amber almost felt compelled to ask why."Have I made it clear?"

"If I may,Master,"she worked up the nerve to ask carefully."What's wrong with it?They're both alike and it makes-"

"I have my reasons!"He lashed out,his temper hot and heavy.Yet,it wasn't enough to make her shrink back.

Instead,she averted her beige colored eyes."Yes,Master."she told him,without reluctance."I'll keep them apart."

"See to it that you do."His voice was once again composed but still harboured an uncalled for bitterness to it.

But strong desire to fire back that it he should stop intervening soared through her veins,though she bit her tounge as she often did to hold back rebellious words and once she sensed he had left,she turned to see some of the her class glaring expectantly at her.The call of duty glided over her wonderment on why the Huntsman was so set on to forbid simple socializing between two ordinary kids and nodded,following after them as they all went back inside.

_It looked to me that was the first time the young girls been happy_.She thought with a smile._What should I do?_

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Next chapter,yeah,more danger ensues...

LP


	3. To prove ones self

_A few days later_...

Several days had passed since the incident and with Huntsclan Trainee and Apprentice exams by some of the older professors and members coming up,Matt had finally taken the ignitive to try and catch up on some of the work he had practiced on for years with Amber one day in the huge empty training Hunts arena.Where rows of bleachers spiraled around that could accomadate up to two hundred or so members.

"All right,Matt."She told him in a slightly breathless voice,as the two circled one another."You have to be a little more relentless then this.You're doing well but 'well' isn't enough to impress the elder members."

His muscles ached from not going through such tremendous work out sessions for a while but he kept it a minium how much he let it show."Just don't let your guard down,"he told her with a sly grin,turning his brought up hands a little more upwards."As you know,I'm full of surprises.So this exam will be cake."

"You're either too lazy or too full of yourself."Amber criticised with a sigh,then furrowed her brow as she continued on exigently."This is the big time,Matt.If you screw up more then once you'll be..."

She let her sentence trail when he had paused to concentrate on what she was saying and darting at him without once holding back,found herself skidding to a stop when he sprung himself into the air.He only had to wait two seconds before the two were incaged in a hand-to-hand combat.Due to her incredible flexibility,Amber's strengths were with high kicks,while his hands worked lighting fast to keep up with her.

"Man,"Matt said wontedly,after blocking a direct on contact kick intended to go for his face."I think that could keep this up forever."his jaw jutted some as he hussled to ward her off as she kept turning and twisting about with a least a dozen or so more fast-paced kicks."I...see...what...you...mean...by..."

In less then half a minute she had him pinned down with her elbows on his arms,pulling off her mask so that her curly hazel hair fell forward."Relentlessness?"she offered smirkingly,finally returning to her feet and offering him down a hand to help him up."Yes.When I say you need to work on it,then I mean work on it."

"No."He argued back with a frown,brushing himself off."All you said was to become more relentless with my attacks,not _work_ on them.Which I seriously see wasn't my weak point;you just thought so."

"I know."Amber confirmed for him casually,crossing her arms when he looked at her expectantly."You have something else on your mind,Matt.And somehow,I don't think it's just how you can skip a test."

"Thanks for taking the time to notice,"he muttered under his breath and stared straight at her to prove his point when he sensed her looking at him questioningly."You know what I mean,Amber.Were tight but you manage to always find something about me to hang over my head.Grades,that Rose kid,to name a few."

She nodded understandingly but was about to change the subject."Speaking of Rose,I think it'd be best if-"

"Sensei!"A young man in his early twenties Matt knew briefly as Thomas called out aburptly cutting what she was just about to say short."Amber,"he halted to a stop,managing between breaths."Thank goodness you're...h-here.The gym is the first the place...the first place I could reach.Listen,it's about some first years."

"Yes?"she placed her hand on his shoulder,urging him on."What is it?Did an accident occur in their wing?"

His eyes turned sorrowful."Not yet,"he finally gained a hold on his erratical panting."But about three of the nine to ten-year-olds wandered off to where were keeping that gigantic cerberus to train for older members."

"They weren't being surpervised?"Her reaction was one of horror,as she hastily demanded."Well,don't just stand there!Get a move on."she thrusted him forward and the two were running off before Matt could inquire.

He stood there instead with his mouth half open ready to call out,but inside he knew what the first response would be.Though,something about the mention of the three-headed dog made him think of a conversation he had held with someone.Pondering for a moment,after gathering up the facts that the youngest division of Huntsclan members were uninformed of all creatures contained and that in order for them to know about it one of them with acquired knowledge would have to tell the rest,Matt was headed off just to see for himself.

Hoping,desperately praying that the one he had told about the cerberus to wasn't Rose...

_Some hundred yards away from the academy_...

Rose could feel her heart clogging her throat,her face was white and pinched with ghastly fear.She and the girl she had known for years named Rebecca were huddled together by a thicket,while the boy she had finally convinced to go with her named Aaron stood in front of them boldly.Despite his supposed display of bravery in front of the two,she could easily see his knees tremoring but was too shocked to say anything about it.

"You're an idiot,"Rebecca blubbered at her,a pout plastered on her face and her eyes watering."I thought that you told us he couldn't hurt us because he would be locked up.News flash!He's on a chain and can eat us!"

"I..."She began hesistantly,but stifled admitting Rebecca was right."The guy who told me about him said that he thought it wasn't dangerous to go near it."The memory only served to embitter her._He lied to me_.

The hulking canine stood over them,it's fur hued a deep purple and his six eyes held a leer down at the three of them that was darkly musing and heavily eerie.It had been twenty minutes and the creature showed no sign whatsoever of attacking but just seemed to be waiting,mentally daring them make a false move before it did but was restrained from going far by being thickly chained to a colossal iron stake.It's greatest weapon was the childen's fear,the fact that it could overpower them almost without having to blink twice if it so wanted to.

"Do something..."Rebecca hissed at Aaron impatiently."Quit standing there and actually make a move Aaron."

But the ten-year-old merely shook his red-haired head and wordlessly moved over to them,not in fear but as though he had had enough of pretending to stand up against the beast.As soon as he did so,the three muzzles stretched to reveal three gleaming rows of teeth almost simultaneously and it lowered down on it's hunches,a low,guttural growl ripping out of it's triple throats and spilling out in a shattering rumble that seemed to mingle with the already deadly silent air.That's when Rose's remaining hope started to deteriorate,her courage lost.

Since she was now in the middle the middle head centered on her,licked once at it's chops,then dove forward to claim it's prize.A howl of pain erupted that she thought at first might be her own.No,it was far too deep and moaning to have been.Her whole self seemed to collasp inward,shaking relief and surpise struck through her as with widened azure eyes she witnessed Matt digging the front of a lusteress black staff into it's muzzle top.

"Reee...wwwooo."The creature whimpered in a muffled voice but the two other heads were quick to go in for a double snap at him,which he easily eluded by merely leaping into the air,their mouths becoming ensnared.

Guilt trickled through Rose momentarily,making his gestures for them to run become lost on her.So as the other two fled in a state of overriding joy,she remained rooted to the ground.She watched very closely to the scene unfolding,the left head dragging up the middle one by it's neck scuff as the cerberus reached it's full height in the face of it's opponet and Matt,holding himself up proudly against the seemingly more formidable creature.The two stood staring at one another and then the next second all three heads plowed down to bite.

Having already weeded out the weakest,Matt shot a blast at the center dog but was thrawted as one of the other ones scattered the green voltage with one large manducate that sent sparks in every direction.While he was distracted,the right head came down on him and nearly took the teen's left arm it he hadn't of jumped back in that one instant.Though,it's interest was suddenly diverted from Matt and over a ways to the side.

"What the...?"He followed creature's gaze to see Rose standing stockstill not far."Rose!"his words came out in bellowing,fearful crys."Rose,get out of there!"She didn't seem to hear him,her eyes weren't even on him.

A contented breathing caused his heart to swollen,as the beast barrelled at her and to his astonishment,he saw her hop to one side and take off in his direction.Expecting her to run right by him so the two could take off running together,he was about to turn but felt her little fingers clutch his arm like a lifeline and cower behind him.She was so scared,that her fear seemed to transfuse with his own.This girl had a lot of potential but she would never be able to outrun this creature if it got lose.He was the only one with her,he had to protect her.

"I can do it,"He muttered,almost inaudibly.

"What?"Rose asked him unsurely.

"Stay back,"Matt whispered down to her firmly but reassurance was hinted in his voice."I'm slaying this thing."

Nodding obediently,she hunkered back and yet she didn't dare close her eyes.There was something different about him now that she hadn't seen in the last five days of knowing him.But she didn't know what exactly,for all she could do was watch as the cerberus turned on it's heel and charged for another snap at Matt.Rose really thought he was going to win,he had to.He was older and could fight better.Surely he could.Yes,he would.

Matt had intended to go in for the middle head again and try a new method but was struck down by one of the triple-headed canine's enormous paws.The pressure felt instantly crushing to him,to the point where his chest felt fire and he struggled to keep it from bearing all it's weight upon him.He managed to somehow keep the paw at bay from doing so but soon his arms were cording with weariness from holding off the creature.Slow and sharp sparks of pain were going through out his body.He wasn't going to make it,the creature was too big.

"You can do it!"A solitary voice yelled out,almost like a cheer."You said it yourself,you can do it.So FIGHT!"

The last one pounded a place into his heart and as the center head,which he no longer took for being the less of the heads came down to finish him,he slipped his hand into his pocket and felt around.When finally he'd managed to grace his finger tips over his remote for his staff,he pressed down a certain memorised sequence on all three buttons and caught it when it materialized off to his side.Just as the monsterous fanged beast was ready to end him,he powered his Hunts stick up and thrusted it upwards,right through the cerberus's throat.

"Kid,"He came over and watched with a smile of pure exhaustion."A word of warning,don't try that at home."

Unexpectedly,the next moment he approached her she was up in his arms."You did it,"she giggled as though she didn't quite believe he could have,nestling herself to his chest as she did."I said you could and I was right."

"What?"he laughed slightly."_I_ said that."

"Yes,"Rose spoke acknowledgingly."But I wasn't an idiot and believed you.

A bit awkwardly,Matt ruffled her mid-back lengthed golden hair."Gee,thanks for the vote of confidence."

Together,they watched as the two other sides slumped and sagged there for a moment.Both exchanged nearly forlorn looks and though he tried not to,Matt couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for them.Finally,the two gave up resisting to stand the little they could and collasped to the ground with an enormous thump;passing away.

"Good."Rose said dutifully and he looked down to see instilled callousness flowing in her eyes towards the fallen creature."He deserved to die.Magical creatures are just a waste of space on this planet,anyhow."

_She quoted someone older_,He thought with some concern but disregarded it.He'd been taught just the same.

"Mattie,"The familiar nickname was used not upsettingly nor affably.Swallowing a small knot,he turned to see Amber and the other boy Thomas behind them."Matt,"her light brown eyes narrowed."We saw everything."

He glared back with some challenge,prepared for her to get down on him again."And so?Why'd you stall?"

"Strike that."Amber corrected herself swiftly."We saw you guys run and then you fending off that cerberus."

"And...?"Matt stood in unconcealed eager waiting,glancing from face to face and feeling foolish for being this way._But let's see her fault me for this_._If I hadn't of been here_...his thoughts trailed,he was being selfish.

"Congrates,"She finally smiled that wide smile of hers,her words full of pride and warmth."You saved all there lives,Matt.Not even I would have been willing to do that all on my own at this age.You should be proud."

Although he couldn't tell right away,he could sense Rose was beaming up at him and that was enough for him.As soon as he had sat her down,she had excitedly requested to have him as her part-time martial arts instructor when he wasn't busy.Of course,he had agreed wholeheartedly and soon all four were starting back but Amber halted him,saying they needed to chat briefly about some important matters that were going on.

"Yes?"Matt inquired smugly,laying with his hands folded behind his head up against a tree."Do you have a little something to say that you couldn't manage in front of everyone else?Like,'Oh,Matt,I am _so_ sorry for ever doubting you.Because secretly,I worship and want to become you'."He laughed at his own fairly corny wit.

She managed a small chuckle."Sorry,oh wise leader Matt,"she joked back tepidly and then placed a hand on his shoulder,seeming to get right to the point."Mattie,I'm sorry but...the Huntsman had forbidden you and that little girl from interacting.I mean...I know you like her a lot and I'm sure he has his...Matt,Matt please listen."

But he only jerked away from her touch and stalked back towards the Academy._From the look in her eyes,I know she's known this for days_.he thought,disappointed._The Huntsman,huh?He's Rose's uncle and one of the top of the clan_._We've never even met face to face,so who's he to make a ridiculous order like this?_

To Be Continued...


	4. Night stalker

_That night_ _after the cerebus attack_...

Rose felt herself falling in and out of sleep,like the steady sway of a pendulum that never very well could decide where it wanted to stay.Flashes of the day before came to her mind,she liked him a lot but she wanted to know why he tried spending time with her.It wasn't like she _never_ spoke to anyone her age and there were plenty more things she could only guess he'd have the privelage of doing.But still,he had saved her life.She owed him a debt of graditude,didn't she?Wasn't that how it worked in the real world?A rapping on her window caused her thoughts then to fall short on her.

She moaned softly,curling her skinny legs up closer to her under the thin sheets.But the rapping only grew a little more persistent until finally she kicked off her coverings and raking a small hand through her tousled golden hair,came up to the window and unlatching it.She pushed and the window swung to the side,a humid breeze quickly sweeping into her room and raising her fringed curtains.Once Rose had recovered enough,she realised the person outside was Matt.

"What're you-?"she gaped,incredulous."You dunderhead!What're you doing up so late on that stupid board of yours?If you don't get down now,then you're going to get in a heap of trouble!"

He sat there in the center of it hovering just a foot from her window."You said you wanted me to help train you,right?"his words were unrushed,which irritated her even as she nodded."Well,this is the best time to train what with the moon full and all."he motioned to her with the back of his hand."Don't just stand there,kiddo.Go and get dressed.You're right,I can't stay out here forever."

Stifling a protest by biting her tounge,she scrambled to her closet and yanked down her attire she had been planning on wearing the next day.The moon's light splaying into her room was just the amount she needed to read the day-of-the-week label and soon she was ready,fussing with her hair on the way out she finally manged to settle for just tying it back.He stuck out his hand and to her it seemed like a trial of trust,one that she immediately accepted when she clasped it tightly.

As soon as she had boarded,the two took off into the cloudy night.Rose had become accustomed to it in the few times she had rode on it,therefore standing with her arms out and her fingers spread in near perfect equanimity.She saw now what he meant about being one with it and moving when it felt natural.Some time had passed,as they sailed along over scattered treetops,that were lit only as the moon spilled pearl light over the land but soon clouds had begun to sweep over it's radiance.

"I can't see,"she complained nervously,feeling his hands on her shoulders."How much further?"

"Where here."Matt's voice was clever but quick to reassure and suddenly his visage lit up in a sort of tranquil greenish glow."Look,"he pointed downward near a dark lake when the glow had faded.

Almost automatically,around the bank of the lake a pulsating emerald light reappeared and though it seemed as though it might fizzle out again,it remained glowing and then everything was brought to visibleness.All around it felt calm,almost hypnotic,if it weren't for Matt steering her gently toward just a ways from the glow and over just five or six feet from the water's edge she might have stood there disconcerted forever.A lovely hum of music suddenly reached her ears but the light on the left side of the lake was all she could focus on.Was it a fallen comet perhaps?Or maybe a nuclear bomb?

"Fire flies."His voice broke her concentration disclosingly."C'mon,then.We can't stay out all night."

With her sights set on her goal,she got down in a primed stance."Ready,"she began eagerly.

"Not so,little lady."Matt teased lightly as he walked away some distance from her and waved her over,his voice growing somewhat higher."Were going to be trying a little something different."

Her brow wrinkled as she followed him,clueless."What else could we possibly do out here?"

"Same thing me and Amber have done dozen of times,"He replied casually and switched his black staff that was in hand to what looked like a long grey arc in the mildly intense light."The art of the arrow."he paused as a bright green arrow appeared suddenly and closing a single eye,released it and watched it meet it's pinpoint on a wooden target right in the center."And the bow,of course."

"We don't learn this until next semester."Rose told him matter-of-factly."If I learn ahead,then they're going to call me a know-it-all."her eyes briefly downcasted."Thanks but let's do something else."

Matt clucked his tounge once in thought."You need to learn not to always care what everyone else thinks of you,"he told her after awhile;serious,as he came over to her and placed the long bow in her hands with his positioned hers dexterously."Trying new things is what makes life worth living,Rose."

"I thought breathing was what we had to do to live."She giggled slightly under her breath,his large and rather warm hands had finally arranged hers so she could make a fairly easy shot on a beat.

"Don't hold your breath."He partly joked,partly meant it."Okay,"he released her."Ready and aim!"

The fire fly's glow seemed everlasting,as again and again she tried until finally about a half an hour or so later,she had managed a half an inch from a bullseye.Sleepily,she clung to his arm and the two made their way over to sit amongst the tall grass and few weeds by the lake.Just to merely listen to the now lulling noises of the insects and the watch the medium-sized lake swathed in calmed shadow and mystery.It was almost like another world to Rose,a netherworld and yet she wasn't scared.

"I'm glad you brought me out here but why not in the day time?"Rose rolled her blue eyes,knowing he wouldn't look at her fast enough to see."Like normal people.You mentioned someone named..."

"Amber,"Matt finished for her,his voice distant leading to become evident he had been musing."Oh yeah,we had some wild times practicing out here late at night when we were younger.It was fun."

"What happened?"She inquired,her head swimming in curiousness but also mingled with sleepiness.

"What do you mean what happened?"He asked in a confused note and then a dawning look spread across the side of his face Rose could see in the glowing."Well,we sort of went our seperate ways."

"You sound like you liked her.Do you ever get to see her?"

"In some ways,yes,"Matt told her quietly,bending over a little."In other ways,I can only remember."

"And that means...?"She prodded him slowly,grinning a little.

But he didn't anwser for a long time,his vision fixed outwards and his umber bangs falling in his face to prevent her from seeing into his eyes.Finally though,he turned to ask her in a still low voice.

"So the Huntsman's your uncle,"A tone of needing existed in his tone."How does he treat you?"

The question took her by surprise."Fine,"she admitted after a long pause,knowing within that he'd always expected her to be ahead of the game and be one of the best."We never really talk,the only time I've even seen him is when he takes time to train me or when tells me what I could do better."

"Encrpytion coding?"

"That's what he was getting on to me about last."Rose suddenly became guarded."He's not mean to me if that's what you're suggesting,he just isn't someone you want to talk back to."A yawn escaped her lips and though she struggled to,her lids were almost unwilling to listen to her as they drooped.

"It's gettin' late,we need to head back."he said softly and gathered her up in his arms.

_Ten minutes later_...

Matt placed the small girl onto her sheeted mattress and pulled the covers over her,smoothing them out with his hands just under her chin.Then,without really thinking about it,he moved back several steps and stared at her for what felt like an eternity.Her face was round and well proportioned,her features soft and flawless.It hadn't been there before but there was connection between them,not of what Amber had first tried to suggest but something different that had formed in the last six days.

Different yet special.Certain she was deep within the realm of sleep,he came up to her once more and ran the backs of two of his fingers down one cheek,smiling as he started for the window.

"_Unh!_"He grunted as he felt a blow to the back of his arm and immediately clutching it,moved out of the way and peered over as a large figure leaned over Rose's bed,scanning over the girl with his eyes.To anyone else it might like he was concerned for her,but to Matt it was just the opposite.

His eyes never met the stranger's,even though he knew all along who it was and felt another slap across the face that this time knocked him to the floor."Never send a subordinate like that girl you spend time with to do a master's job,"a sharp voice cut through the darkness and Matt felt a hand grab him by the shirt collar and jerk him up roughly,to where he could sense his face in front of his.

"I didn't mean to..."He tried not to let his voice crack,his determination to not let this guy interfere with something he had nothing to do with was wavering."...I didn't mean any harm by it.She's only been out an hour or so."he swallowed hard and continued."She wanted me to help her train,I did."

The Huntsman's breathing was heavy,unstable."Listen to _me_,boy.You are never to come near my niece again unless I tell you otherwise and I will not.And do not question the reason,there are some things on this earth not meant for mortal ears,"he sighed,relaxing a bit."Where did you two go to?"

"The lake a few miles away,"Matt replied reasoningly."I promised her and I don't break promises."

"Neither do I,Matthew."He chuckled harshly,wickedly and merely dropped the fourteen-year-old down upon the floor on his back,the cool feeling of a staff menacingly grazed across Matt's exposed neck as he went on in a hushed tone."And my promise is,stay away from Rose or you shall suffer the consequence even greater then a thorn in your side."With that,he aimed at Matt and zapped.

The next thing he knew,he was in his own room on the upper levels with the few other apprentices that he knew.Dog tired and not quite for sure if he had heard correctly,Matt trudged up to the side of his bed and plopped down upon in,instantly asleep when he hit it's surface.The few injuries he had sustained seemed to drain deeper into him and give life to a rounds of nightmares that seemed to center around all that the Huntsman could mean by his threatening promise,even about thorns.

To Be Continued...


	5. The unravelling

_In the early hours of morning_...

A pair of luminous lazuline eyes watched from outside one of the large castle-based towers and into the window,where a teenager around thirteen to fourteen slept,still fully garbed in maroon attire and laying sprawled out atop a bed.When the boy stirred,the creature blinked once and smiled knowingly.She wanted to tap on the window with her claws,she wanted to look at him face to face,there were so very many things she wanted to just let him know...but he could not know,not until the time was right and it was yet to be.

_Lies,_she thought brashly and started to drift away._I bet lies are all he's heard his entire life_._Poor soul_.

When the dawning sun hit her just right,as it slanted around the polar tower's side and moved straight out upon her,it revealed a large and slendor dragon that had her scales reflected as a beautiful light orange color with brown crests that fell down her back from the top of her head to the tip of her tail.

"I'll be back,"She promised in a faint whisper directed at the window."Someday.You'll know the truth."

Her enormous wings curved and closed inward,before being raised and in a few nearly silent flaps she was headed off into the part of the sky that had a dark haze of purple and then a medium glow of pink that was just poking out from the top.But soon,both colors seemed to envelope the dragoness within them.

_A week later_...

Matt had to work around the muscles in his face to relieve himself of the blased look he had once again worn during lecturing,his once absent thoughts were now always centered on one thing in particular and that was everything that had happened in the last two weeks nearly.One innocent little meeting with a girl not even a teen herself yet and already he was facing an almost unbearable consequence because of it.

"_Hey,Matt!I hope you didn't get caught last night because I_..."_Her unusally chattery voice died off as he merely smiled at her,pointed to his watch and hurried along down the long hall past her_.

"_My grade in encryption coding is really pulling up,I never got a chance to say-_"

"_Thank you?_"_He finished with a short laugh and ruffled her hair as he left quickly_."_Later,kiddo_."

"_It's been five days since we've even really talked_."_Rose's voice sounded from behind him as he was explaining something to a girl his age named Jessica,it was hinted with disappointment_.

_Matt frowned at Jessica apologetically and lowered himself to Rose's level,placing a hand on her small shoulder_."_You're right,we haven't_._But it's been a long week and I haven't_-"_he cut off with a near gasp when he caught the Huntsman throwing him a warning look as he passed,a very cold sinking feeling started to materialize within him amd he took off at a run from the two and did not even bother to wave_._His mind was reeling with horrible images and his heart was skyrocketing_.

Finally,presently,he sat himself down in a red plush seat and back chair with decorative mahogany poles and arms in the furnished foyer of the building,opposed to most of the castle.Sighing heavily,he placed his chin in a cupped hand and then started to leaf through a text book;having not gotten far for then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.Matt grimanced,_Can't you take a hint_?he thought,his insides constricting._We can't_-

"Matt."An older female voice accosted him hesitantly,which was something he had never heard in her voice before."I know we had a burn out last week but we need to talk,I've found out something important."

"What?"He inquired sardonically."Oh,wait.Let me see.The Huntsman has rigged up an old guillotine and you came all the way over here to congradulate me because he's choosen you to play the role as executioner."

Amber groaned in exapersation."I hate when you're sarcastic."she clasped his shoulder."Will you listen?"

"No,"Matt told her miserably,staring hard at the stone surface and standing."Because I don't want to listen."

"It's about your files,Matt."She said insistently,also standing with him."Your birth records and such.Let me-

"Darnet,Amber!"He whirled on her rapidfire fast and his voice barking."Didn't he tell you!He'll do away with me if I so much as..."his cobalt eyes moved the length of the hall,as he turned back to her with his voice falling to just below normal volume."If I go near that kid again,it's going to be the last thing I ever do.Get it?"

Churning,mixed feelings poured over him as he started away to mask his now deep rooted fear.Matt wanted to be able to spend time with her,he suddenly wanted so many things that didn't involve the Huntsclan and he wanted to leave the Academy,maybe take Rose with him.They could go to a foster family or maybe just find some way to live on their own.In the last week,his life of just skimming the surface had plunged him headlong.

"Come with me,"she commanded softly,unwaitingly for his reaction as she took his wrist and pulled him with her along with her out the front doors and to sit on a wrought iron bench on the wrap around porch."All right,brace yourself.I think this is going to make a big impact on your life,as well as raise more questions."

"Wait,"Matt raised his brows,eyeing her curiously."How'd you get into the filing room anyway?"

"A temporary demotion for not obeying orders,"Amber said wryly and brought out a manilla envelope from the knapsack on her shoulder,she put an arm around him to move him closer and opened for just them to see what appeared to be a birth certificate."Notice,"she told him solemnly."Who's listed as your bio father."

It was like a lead weight had dropped inside of him,an unravelling beginning in him as he stared blankly and bewilderedly at the paper before him.A simple birth certificate,his date of being born:April 10th 1985,his eye and hair color,his birthplace inside New York and other details.But what he would never get out of his mind for as long as he lived as being nearly incomprehensible,what was impossible to explain,was that not only in a miraculous turn of events was he related to Rose.The man,the Huntsman,who had threatened his life and had never so much as talked to him,was Matt's father.The same name,the exact name he had heard used once.

"Also take into consideration your mother's name isn't listed."Amber's voice somehow finally came back to his hearing,making him slightly wonder why she was pointing out something feckless."I found this locked away and I'm returning it,"she told him firmly."I just wanted you to see and know.But until you get old enough to do something practical about it,Matt.I want you to keep it to yourself and stay away from Rose.All right?"

Her words were useless to penetrate the resolution starting to bubble itself up inside of him,his anger finally was coming full center and though he understood the whole situtation now,the ability to restrain himself had shifted to beyond his control and instantly he took off at a fast sprint through the front of the manor.Ignoring Amber's frantic calls,as he barrelled passed randomly scattered Huntsmembers that turned to their heads to see him as he zoomed by,until finally he saw the person he wanted to see and advanced on him.

"_You!_"Matt snapped at the older man,coming to a stop and staring at him accusingly as he had caught him in the middle of chatting with a couple of the other high ranking clan members."You kept it from me."he told him in a tirade of words,not caring that he wasn't making any sense."You never bothered to tell me you're my-"

He didn't have time to finish,because the Huntsman was coming at him with the staff he had had pointing up in a dormat position."Matthew,no.GET BACK!"a stricken voice shouted and feeling comely hands quickly take his arm,he felt himself being jerked aside and heard a heart-clutching,loud gasp as a blaze of emerald spread out in a wall that blocked his view of seeing what had happened.All he could do was stand by and watch.

Matt didn't have nor took the time to adjust until the blast had faded away,inside he knew what Amber had just done without ever catching a glance at it,so he rushed forward.There was a dry,tastelessness in the back of his throat and his arms left languished as he stopped just to side of her.A look of pure terror was plastered on her face,she was bending over and clutching her stomach with her arms as though the wind had just been knocked out of her.Just as her tawny eyes began to wince in tearful pain,she started to collasp forward.

"Amber,"He stated in a fearful voice and caught her,resting her weakened body up against him,falling to his knees."I've got you,"his voice was gentle,quiet and coaxing."Come on now,it'll be okay.It was just a stunning he gave you and nothing more,"he licked his lips and gave a small,nervous laugh."You'll pull through just fine."

But the longer he held her,the longer he stared at her pale and hurting face that she was now squinching to just keep the total amount of her injury at bay seemed to nip at his reassurance,causing anxiousness that soon began tightening in his stomach and every time he swallowed.He tried to speak but his mouth felt like cotton.

Yet,despite her pain,a smile managed to part pink lips."Don't blame yourself,Mattie.You were entilted to know the truth."she paused to choke on a wayward breath and then released it;panting."I...I only wished you'd have waited for a better time to go and handle this.But that's just like you,isn't it?Not giving consideration to things."

He still couldn't speak,couldn't utter a single word out of his mouth.All he could do was let her rest in his arms gently and look down at her,listening...after all the time he had spent thinking of only himself mostly,he was now listening to what she told him.Finally though,a peaceful look crossed her face and her eyes sparkled with tears that he had never in his life seen form,before she closed her lids and he layed her down onto the grassy terrain.

_I'm sorry_...Matt's head bowed and he felt a crumpling within him._I'm so sorry for disobeying you,Amber_.

A deafening silence had long since fallen and yet he sensed someone coming up to where they were,which to him seemed like a totally different world altogether.For just few minutes,it had been the two of them cut off from all the harshs of reality,it had been his coaching voice telling her pained soul that it was all just a dumb nightmare.

"She's alive."He heard a man's clear voice announce and he raised his head up enough to where he could see a Huntsclan member about in his mid-twenties with two of his gloved fingers on Amber's neck."Not to worry sport,"his eyes and tone were marked by sympathy up at him."I think she'll make it if we get her help right now."

Part of the teen acknowledged that infomation and let him,including several other people come to the aid of the young woman,by standing up and wordlessly coming up to where the Huntsman stood.He tried but Matt could not yet met the man's eyes,he had never even clearly seen them before and yet he pictured them to be cold and full to the brim of malice.Though he shook inside the need to lock with the said eyes,to just start to avenge his best friend's actions was great now and then he looked;only to find they were widened with shock and dismay.

_Not the eyes of a murderer_.Matt thought dismissfully._But he's definitely one if he'd kill his very own son_.

With that,Matt held his breath and was ready to charge for the Huntsman when he heard a voice shriek out.

"Stop!Can't you see that girl's hurt?Why are you trying to attack Huntsmaster?"

It was Rose.Almost immediately,Matt knew she had not seen the Huntsman nearly take someone else's life.

To Be Continued...

LP


	6. To Rescue,to betray,to stay

_Continueing..._

Matt stared for interminably,trying to search for some trace of alikeness,while the Huntsman himself seemed to be starting right through him and watching Amber being carried away back into the front doors.Everyone else was either gawking at them or attempting to pick up the abruptly halted conversation they had been in the middle of.Trying to ignore the fact that someone had tried to attack one of the highest ranking clan members and the Huntsman's attack had misfired onto someone else who had gotten in the way.

"You could of..."Matt suddenly heard a voice that didn't sound like his own utter out,everything in him was numb and unsure."You could have killed..."he swallowed to try to push the dry lump in his throat down so he could continue,his cobalt eyes clipping on the Huntsman."You could have killed her...you almost did."

Huntsmaster shut his eyes for a moment,seeming to calmly weigh out the current events in his head."If she had not been foolish enough to get in the way,"his reply was deep and coolly callous."She would not have gotten injuried.But that is a flaw with you youngsters,isn't it?Always placing your faults on others.Never owning up."

He felt his fists clench at his sides,raw anger boiling within."If you did it to her..."he could not yet finish his sentences,partly because he was in rage and partly because he feared what his father was going to do to him next but finally he managed to threaten in a voice shooken with anger."If she dies,then you'll be next!"

There was a quick intake of breath all behind him at the teenager's dauntless,if not ridiculous admission and yet the Huntsman seemed to take no surprised reaction of any kind,as his eyes simply narrowed on his son and he possibly would have gone in for an attack if a sweltering blaze hadn't barricaded the two from each other.Knotting his brow in wonderment,Matt turned along with his father to the source and that was of a large orangish dragon standing off to the side.It's eyes a shade of sea blue and the scales running down it's back an umberish color.Any other time Matt would have felt driven to slay it,which made him wonder why his father was not.When he looked straight over at him,the man had met the creature's gaze and was holding it.

"Sir?"A younger man jogged up to him and inquired in a low voice."Should we prepare to slay this dragon?"

But the Huntsman only gave a small shake of his head,his eyes still very much locked with the dragon.It was a long time before the dragon switched her eyes toward Matt and then back the Huntsman while saying.

"You get a point,he's looks fine healthwise."her voice was clear and confident,but turned firmer when she went on with her arms folded over her tan chest."But I think you better just let him come with me..._now_."

Although perplexed,Matt admired the dragon's attitude._There's something different about this dragon_.

He had momentarily forgotten all the conflicting emotions piled up in him,until he felt his father's eyes fall back on him.The Huntsman was studying him like a piece of property,he could almost inhale the dirty way this man was trying to decide his fate,almost like he had the night Matt had brought Rose back to her bedroom.

"Matthew."His name was spoken with a plenary note and he turned to see his father had regained his normal deameanor about him."You are hereby banished from the Huntsclan for an attempt on the life of one of the highest ranking Huntsclan members in current staff,"he staightened and continued."Furthermore,if you are ever so much as seen near these walls again;rest assured,it will be the very last thing you ever get to do.Ever."

Everything,nearly his whole life revolving around the Huntsclan Academy with being homeschooled by one of the Hunts maids,seemed to come to a complete standstill.Right here in front of everyone,he was going to walk away with disgrace clinging to his very name,that would be passed down from generation to the next.

Suddenly,Matt wondered if anyone else knew who the Huntsman really was,if they cared about the nine-year-old girl Matt now cared about almost as much as a sister that watched him in disbelief,he even wondered why he cared what any one else thought.He use to not to,he use to be so very nearly carefree.

"Hang tight,"a woman's voice told him in a careful whisper."Let's get out of here and then we can talk."

It had happened so fast,but he finally realised he had climbed upon the large dragon's back without really thinking about it and it took his breath away to know he was in the process of betraying everyone.He very nearly got off,very nearly took off into the castle to find Amber but eveything the Huntsman had told to him kept him from getting off,as the orange dragon flared her huge wings and took off into the high noon sun.

_In downtown New York_...

They were both silent as the many tops of buildings below sheeted passed them,Matt had so many things on his mind he wouldn't protest if the dragon were to take him to the ends of the earth.A cool wind wipped wildly in his face and sent his shoulder length hair pushing back until his eyes finally felt teary and the air was sucking into his stiffened throat allowing him to breath easier.Finally,the dragon lifted her wing tips and then proceeded to careen in a swaying motion down to a brownstone rooftop in a typical NYC neighbourhood.

"This is it,"She told him simply,slanting her wing down and shifting her weight so that he slid right off.

"Whoa!"Matt spoke gaspingly,landing with a thump on his backside.Grunting a bit and massaging the nap of his nap,he got to his feet and observed as a beautiful blond and blue eyed woman in her thirties stood right behind him patitently when he turned around in expectation of a dragon."You look like a grown Rose."

Her thin brows rose but she didn't appear surprised."You know her,excellent."she gave him a quick look over and went over to pick up a tin water can,dipping it's narrow spout down onto a large brilliantly red orchid nearby."Hopefully you know that she's your cousin,it'd be only one of many pieces to your past and-"

"Can you please stop beating around the bushes?"Matt cut her off,his voice heavy with struggle."Just tell me the truth,are you Rose's mother or something?Who are you and why did you risk your neck to save me?"

The woman continued to water her small array of a garden,humming a soft tune."You seek so many things at one time,"she laughed lightly and then turned to him,looking him straight in the eyes."I won't keep you in the dark,Matthew.Rose isn't my daugther,my name is Sarah and the reason I saved you is uncomplicated."

"How so?"He urged her on casually,slightly put off.

But she took his challenge gracefully,hands on hips."The Huntsman is your father,correct?"

A bit reluctantly,Matt nodded."Yeah,what's that got to do with why you saved me?"

"I won't divulge too many specifics right now but it was long ago,"Sarah's eyes and voice became marked by a faraway look."See,keeping a secret as a dragon is very important and so it was with the first man I so happened to fall in love with.It's too lengthy to go into many details...but I fell in love with a dragon slayer."

Matt felt a shudder run up his spine."The Huntsman,"he heard himself saying instantly."It was him,wasn't it?"

"Yes,"She told him quietly,for the first time revealing a hint of vurnebleness."I fell in love before I ever found out and it happened before either of us knew."a small grin lit on her fair-skinned visage."We both were planning to tell the other what kind of life we lead and it turned out when we first met he had been after my grandfather with me fighting another Huntsclan member.We both met that day shortly after changing back."

"And you were planning on telling him you were also having a baby..."his words ached."You're my mother."

She nodded slowly at his statement."And though I got away from him and resolved to raise and protect you with every ounch of my might."her words were earnest,eyes saddened."Once you were born,you had to be checked over for signs of being in the Huntsclan."she nodded at one of Matt's hands."And you had the mark."

"My dragon's a mother?"It suddenly hit him hard,the third wave of shock that day was like a blow to his heart and he even placed his hand upon it,feeling it's quickened pace."Amber's possibly...Huntsmaster's...you..."

As Matt found himself staggering back,Sarah reached out to help him forward but he merely ripped his arm away like she had intended to attack and glared at her as if the whole thing was her fault.She was a dragon after all,he was a dragon slayer...but the longer he looked into the woman's eyes,the more his own softened.

"Why do you even want me?"He asked her in a puzzled note."Were enemies.If I had been in any other kind of situtation I'd of slayed you.Would you still have saved me then?I mean,"he gave an incredulous laugh."I guess I see now why my father didn't want me,I had dragon genes in me and it would have put a big damper on his image even with me being in the clan.So tell me...why?Why not come after me if you really cared?"

Sarah came up to him and touched his shoulder,telling him shamelessly."That's like asking someone why they want to live...a person's child is a person's child."her blue eyes twinkled."I accept you,no matter what."

Although he didn't jerk back,he still asked with suspicion."Rose is my cousin,right?How?"

"My older sister had her.Her,her husband and daugther are naive about dragons in the family unforunately."

Matt's voice became guarded,though steady."Just a minute,how come she doesn't have dragon powers?"

"There's a diease in our family that sometimes surfaces with first borns,"she explained calmly."It affected her."

"And stops them from having dragon powers."He guessed the last part sarsastically but felt of rush of sadness in him."She was taken away from her family too and they're still alive.Though,he raised her pratically and she has the blood in her..."his words trailed as he kicked at the slated ground,his hands down in his pockets.

"I don't base a person on what they are,that's prejudice.It's who they grow into that matters."

"You have legal guardianship of me,don't you?"Matt inquired matter-of-factly."The Huntsman isn't entilted to even see me and when he got me,he never did.You don't expect me to live here,do you?Here with you?"

"I won't force you to do anything,"She told him but continued advisingly."But I wouldn't go back to that place and get myself killed if I were you.Your father gave you a chance to live and however cruel-hearted he may be,it beats facing the consequence for betrayel."her eyes grew dark."Like he did and never faced up to."

For the first time,he smiled."Thank you for saving me Sarah."his words lingered in kindness as he took her hand off of him and placed in down by her side,drawing back some."But I don't think it'd be a good idea to-"

"Mama,Mama!"A small male voice rung out and a boy no older five suddenly rushed up to her,taking a hold of his mother's hand and dragging her down a bit."Heather won't let go of my teddy.Make her,Mama!"

Smiling maternaly at the young boy,she scooped him up in her arms and placed a finger over his lips to cease his clamoring."Now Dylan,she's only seven months old.I've already told you that you will have to learn the art of sharing,"she planted a kiss to his forehead and sat him down,pushing him along to go back downstairs.

"You guys had two other kids?"Matt scratched at his head in confusion.

"I remarried about six years ago,"Sarah explained,her sagacious mood back."But yes,their your half siblings."

Oppurtunity to be away from the clan and figure out a way to get back to Amber and Rose seemed clear as day to him now.But Matt had to be sure,one-hundred percent that this woman was who she claimed to be.

"Is there a way I can tell if you really are my mother?"

She was starting after Dylan but stopped to think over what he asked."I do."she answered with a small sigh that reflected her exhaustion for everything she had went through,started to dig around in her jean pockets she emerged with a picture and handed it to him."The door is open if you decide to stay Matthew,I promise."

"Matt,"He corrected her as she walked away,staring at a photograph of him as possibly a one-year-old baby with a tuft of brown hair on his head and big dark blue eyes."If I'm staying here,then you should know that."

Sarah laughed in her soft voice."All right,Matt it is then."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**It's going to be a little bit more based in the future next chapter,give or take three years.

LP


	7. Return of the rusticated

_Three years later_...

A cool breeze rustled in the large courtyard that sent various spring scents flowing through the air,as Rose and her friend Rebecca walked through a berm with a ceiling and openings through rows of small pillars that had been constructed the previous year.Rebecca had consoled Rose after Matt had left and their childhood acquaintship had blossomed into being best friends.As they walked,they chatted animatedly about boys.

"I never noticed Russell had such deep dimples in his cheeks,"Becky commented blushingly,as she attempted to poke at her own cheeks as if some would magically appear."Normally that'd be weird but it's really cute."

"Dimples..."Rose shook her head in renitency."I like guys with nice smiles and who are honest."

"That's why you girls need the Aaronater!"A boy's voice announced and intercepted from behind,as he flung his arms around their shoulders."I don't know about dimples or smiles but I think I'm one heck of a hunter."

Rose and Becky exchanged odd looks and bursted out in fits of laughter,making him remove his drapping limbs and fold them across his chest offendly,pretending to pout.But Rose jabbed him playfully in the side.

"You'll find someone someday,"she told him with conviction."There's someone out there for everyone."

He rolled his eyes and replied teasingly."For all we know,you might fall in love with the dragon you slay."

_A dragon_.There was a memory buried back within her mind that was brought back to life and she suddenly recalled that it was today.Rose had stopped keeping tracks months ago but today was the annivesary of Matt's banishment.Almost like it was a heralding,a calling,she turned to glance out at the giant magnoila tree with it's thick branches high to the sky.Underneath it's canopy,Rose thought she saw a figure moving about in it's shaded protection from the bright sun.But when she squinted closer,she thought she saw the face of Matt.

She jolted with surprise."It's him!"her exclaimtion was breathless,as she grabbed onto Becky and Aaron's shirts,yanking them both forward in unison."There,there did you see him?Matt's standing right there!"

"Oh,"Becky's bewildered face dawned with realisation and she gave her friend a pitying look."It's today,isn't it?Oh,Rose...I'm so sorry,I forgot."she placed her hands on Rose's shoulders,eyes apologetic."You didn't tell me or I would have..."her words suddenly fell flat."You usually tell me pretty well in advance.Are you okay?"

To anyone else it was a heartfelt question,but somehow to Rose it was an accusion."I forgot."she leaned her head forward and spoke it like it was the first time she had heard it."I...I got to go off by myself for a while."

She expected her friend's protests to arose but all she heard was Aaron start up when he was sure she was out of earshot of how it was a waste of time to worry over someone she had only known for less then two weeks and Becky firing back that it didn't matter how long it was.And yet,Rose didn't care and soon forgot it altogether.Feeling spacey,she took a long walk up to the top tower of the academy just to be able to think.

_Ten minutes later_...

Rose stood with her upper self prompted up on the walled outlook that came up to her waist,thoughts and memories flooded her by the dozens.A vast ocean of forest and land stretched for miles,the sky seemed so close she almost thought she could touch it.Why hadn't she remembered that today was the day?Was she finally getting over the fact that she might never see him again and that it was futile to keep searching for him?

"But he's the one who helped me make friends,he saved my life and he saved me from failing a class or two I suppose."She sighed deeply and allowed a sudden rush of gentle air to push against her,evaporing some of the guilt she felt swelling up inside."Sometimes he seems so far away,"she mused softly to herself after a spell.

"I might be closer then you think."A warm,deep chuckle caused Rose to stand completely erect and in one swift motion she whirled to see a tall young man in his late teens with short,messy brown hair and a clever grin curling up at the corner's of his mouth."In fact,I may just be right behind you and eavesdropping on ya."

Time stood still it seemed like,as Rose stood there staring at him blankly.He looked familiar,older and more built though,his voice was different,deeper and a hint of possible authority in it but the guy in front of her now made tears briefly collect in her eyes.She found herself running,running up and throwing herself into his arms.

"Matt!"Rose cried joyously,nearly once unattainable relief wracked her body."You're back._Yes_!Oh god..."

He embraced her tightly in those few moments,letting her release all her unbridled happiness into nearly giving all of it."Whoa,whoa,kiddo..."he gave a small laugh and prised her off carefully."Let me breath just a little."

"What're you..."She started to ask,toned down excitement still existing in her dispostion."What're you doing here,Matt?I thought you were banished.I mean..."she felt childish for carrying on."I thought you left forever."

"Not forever,"He told her reprovingly,regaining his composure also."Just until I could return without the clan suspecting me.I've been keeping watch over the years and have stayed alert with it's patterns."his eyes turned concerned."How have you been?I know I left quickly and though it's been a long time I sort of still feel bad."

"About having to leave so quickly."Rose hedged his true meaning,shrugging it off."I learned to live with it."

"But wow,you've grown."He noted with some amazement to his voice."You're at least twelve now,right?"

She glanced down at herself self-consciously;taller,longer hair,braces and more developed."I guess so."

"Listen,"The sudden nervousness in his voice made her glance up and see the seriousness in his cobalt eyes."I need to know,Rose,"he grasped her hand tightly."I _desperately _need to know,did Amber survive?Is she..."

"I'll take you to her."She promised him instantly when he trailed off."You may not like it but I can take you."

"I'll do anything to see her."Matt added steadfastly.

"Then..."Rose surveyed him from top to bottom at his baggy clothing,her voice and eyes becoming marked by amusement."You might want to change into something that'll blend in a little more just in case."

"You mean a Huntsclan change?"

She grinned widely at his discomfort."Bingo."

_In a different,lower wing_...

The two went in monolithic procession down several floors near the hospital and Intensive Care halls,but she led him passed them all and saw him give her a questioning from over her shoulder as they kept walking.

"She's in the stablitey room,"Rose explained whisperingly,turning down a small flight of stairs and then up to the first room on her left."She's been her for a long while and her outward appearance hasn't changed much."

The lines around his eyes crinkled in a possible half-cocked expression."What'd you mean by that,Rose?"

Bracing herself emotionally,she pushed the door open that was slightly ajar and then turned to look at him to tell him in a straightforward manner."She's been in a coma for three years.Her internal organs were all pretty bad and they had to put her through lots of different medical procedures just to keep her alive all this time."

Matt took a startled,partial gasp of atonishment and completely forgetting to keep up the appearance of still being a rightful Huntsclan member,rushed inside and stopped short of a hospital bed with metal rim bars that were brought up on both sides.Wordlessly,both moved to either side of the bed and Rose took a seat,she'd visit at least once a month;never really knowing the woman but she was someone she had wanted to know.

"Look at her..."his voice was low,observant."She looks so pale,like she hasn't seen the sun for an eternity."

A heart moitor was rigged up near the bed and an IV was stationed exactly beside it.She had her frizzed hazel brown hair pulled back and her once glowing complexion held a wan pigment in it,along with looking a bit gaunt Amber's breathing was normal and although a tad aged now that she was twenty-one,nothing very much had changed.Noon sunlight filtered in through the open window blades,making the walls around them all more apparent and everything else more real to Rose.They were risking alot,being there in this room.

"I've been living with my mother for the last few years."Matt spoke up at her,his eyes were transfixed to the woman however."And you won't believe this,"he told her sincerely,gazing up into her eyes."But were related."

Her heart felt like it would nearly beat out of her chest."Wha-?"she nearly stumbled over in her seat."How-?"

Matt shook his head and then turned to look down at Amber once more."It's too soon,"he explained quietly.

"You need to go Matt."She said after awhile dismissfully,much to the barrage of questions in her mind."I mean not go away for good but just to safer place for now.You might get captured...or worse,even killed."

Rose watched as he nodded but hung back momentarily,hesistated and then brought his hand down to his old friend's cheek.His large finger tips ran down one of her discolored cheeks and the reaction he received was a small,sort of soft groan.Both were silent,as Amber twitched the corner of her eye and then went motionless.

"I'll be back,"Rose heard him tell her in a rushed voice as sounds started up in the hallway,he clasped her shoulder for emphasis before leaving her where she stood,still rooted to the floor."I've got a plan to get all of us out of here,coax Amber along to get better by telling her I'm back and I'll return within a few days."

When he left then,it was like the spirit of Rose's past had gone with him and a new mission lay afoot before the twelve-year-old.Someone very important from her past was acting as crusader to avenge his past and he wanted her to play a key role in it as well.Somehow,she was feeling unsure about all of it.Did she want to be apart of something that could get her into trouble or was she just overwhelmed by his return?She didn't know and possibly would not know until the next time he made his next showing,which she hoped would be soon.

To Be Continued...

LP


	8. Changed

_A few days after Matt's visit._..

The afforestation that surrounded Rose felt absolutely quiet,which brought satisfaction to the young preteen huntsress.Today was the final exam for her to qualify to move up to apprentice level and the opprutunity was something she yearned for.There had always been a deep passion for learning how to hunt magical creatures that ran deep within her since she could remember and now here she was.

"_All you must do is injure one_."Her uncle's even words echoed in her mind."_Remember everything you know on Pegasi and the fact that they only come past this way once a year.Stay alert._"

Rose actually rolled her eyes at his near warning,the only thing different about these winged horses from a unicorn were they lacked a horn.Making sure she stepped in the soft but firm mired part of the trail she was bounded on,Rose crept down a small hill and towards the common grazing spot of the magical creatures.Taking a moment to set her staff to kill,she made her way down behind bushes.

The thick encirclement of greenary provided the perfect covering for her,though she had to be certain they were there without making a peep.Hugging the staff with the side of her neck and shoulder so she wouldn't have to set it down,Rose reached out and tentatively untaggled the inner straggly branches to reveal what appeared to be a couple.A large pegasi stood to the side of a slightly smaller one,it's green eyes glancing vigilantly around while it's spouse nibbled daintily on blades of grass almost like a deer.

Amused that the horse-like creatures were wandering around so unknowingly,Rose aimed the staff at the center point of the male's neck and was about to finish it right then and there,somewhat opposing the Huntsman's wishes,when she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder.Feeling shameful that she'd very nearly defied him,Rose turned in expectation of a hard glower from the Huntsman.But the eyes that she found herself staring into were much gentler,very familiar ones.They belonged to Matt.

Drawing back in surprise,Rose had to balance herself to keep from tilting over and making noise as she stood."You dunderhead,why did you sneak up on me like that?"her words were hot but hushed.

"Ah,"His expression turned clever as he straightened up."Now that's the Rose I recall.But it shouldn't be any shock to you that I've returned,I said I would."he looked out upon the alerted pegasi and then down to the weapon she had in hand."I see you've come a long way with hunting since I saw you last."

"I'm in the running for apprenticeship now,"Rose told him enthusiastically,momentarily forgetting what she had been doing in an effort to impress him."My uncle wants me to weaken one and report back."

Matt didn't awnser her for a moment."Oh,"he replied back,sounding a bit forlorned and then without a word he moved passed her through the bushes."Come with me,there's something you need to see Rose."

"B-but?"She stuttered confusedly and trampled after him."You're going to scare them away!You'll..."

Her clamoring trailed off when she had caught up with him and watched with amazement as the female raised it's muzzle up to his offered hand and allowed him to stroke it's broad white face.The idea seemed unreal to Rose and the thought that the young man was an imposter crossed her mind,when a miniature sized pegasi suddenly appeared from behind it's mother,staring warily at Rose at the pegasi's long flanks.

"I got acquainted with these guys as I staked out around the Academy these three years,"he explained with a small chuckle as he observed her staring unsurely at the scene before her."At first I wasn't into the idea of having them hanging around and bothering me but they became company on the weekends."

Rose wrinkled her brow and backed away."They have to be eliminated,Matt."she stated argumentatively.

Instead of coming up with a combat,his reply was to quickly scoop her up and seat her upon the back of the female but not before working the staff out of her fingers.Rose tried to get off but a weightlessness at that moment took hold of her senses.Feeling panicked,she watched as Matt strolled casually over to the male and climbed upon him.Neither pegasi showed resistance and soon both were ascending upwards.

"It's alright!"Matt called to her assuringly."Just lightly hold onto her mane.Trust me,I've done this before."

Without much choice,she took hold of the flying strands of pink tendrils and felt the motion of the pegasi going forward.At first it was at an easy enough pace but the pumping of the creature's feathery wings soon increased and she had to wrap her arms around it's neck because the sensation became far too turbulent.

"Remember,"his voice became more nearer and she was able to glance over to see he had now taken up residency at her side with the large male pegasi beneath him."Let yourself go but always make sure to concentrate on what you need to get done."he grinned at her good-naturedly."In this case,riding a pegasi."

"How do I get off this crazy thing?"Rose demanded through clenched teeth as the wind wipped wildy in her face."We need to get off and talk,"she managed more pragmatically."What are you planning to do?"

"Right now it's to enjoy the look on your face,"Matt jeered her with a quick wink and lightly motivated his flying horse to careen in front of hers."Oh,and to mop the floor with your degrading defeat.C'mon,"he added urgingly when he saw the displeased look she wore."Show me what my years away taught you."

Accepting his challenge as a possible way to getting him to stop messing around and start explaining,Rose rose up more into an upright position and feeling secure enough once she held on tightly to the creature's mane,she gingerly prompted her forward and quickly caught up to the back hooves of Matt's.Slowly as everything around them seemed to smooth out,Rose actually found herself enjoying the thrill of the chase.

For hours it seemed like they raced the two winged horses,even though it was only around twenty minutes or so.At one point the two pegasi were neck and neck.Rose,enthralled and determined to win,feigned an attempt at passing Matt and instead made the mare swoop down a few feet below the stallion's underside and reemerge victor ahead of them.She turned to smirk winningly at him but found he had disappeared.

Worry stricken,Rose moved her gaze frantically about in search of him,when she felt a gentle tugging on her long blond hair and looked up to see Matt motioning for her to land the creature.She hesistated momentarily and then trailed not far behind him as they soared down to an open steppe of land out away from the woods.

"I knew I needed to pull you away from there for a little bit in order to talk to you,"He explained explicitively to Rose,as he slid off and watched the pegasi trot slowly over to a narrow creak that ran just a few feet from them."The Huntsman would have my hide if he knew I was still keeping in touch with anyone,you especially."

His admission didn't surprise her,the events leading up to Matt's exile were allegorising enough."Why Matt?"

Consideringly,he met her eyes when all three pegasi were gone."Firstly,you have to understand I'm not trying to get you to side with me,I just want a better life for you.But if you're unwilling,then I won't force you to."

"What exactly is it you want me to do?"Rose asked him doubtfully."I can't just leave the Academy alone."

"You won't be alone,"Matt responded attestingly."Besides,I also want to get Amber out of there.Three years is plenty of time to recover."his visage formed a dark glower."No telling what they've done or could have."

Unsurely,Rose took a few steps up and placed her hand on his arm."Matt,"she began slowly,trying to ignore the chilling feeling she got at this new look he cast down at the ground."Amber's been in stability for a while."

But he merely shook his head."I still don't think she's in a good enough enviroment,Rose.I mean,she actually stirred when I was near her,"a hint of elation entered his words."She needs someone close to her or at least a person she really recognises by her.Amber and her family never got along,so I know for sure they didn't help."

"And you want us both to come with you."It was a flat out statement,not a question."How?"

Rose swallowed hard when he locked eyes up at her again,but he appeared normal now."The way I see it,if I come by every night this week to see Amber,then that may be enough to get her health up to be able to arouse her out of her coma.Once she's well enough,then we'll gather up both yours and her belongings and be out of the Academy as soon as possible.And trust me,"he grinned slightly."We can work away around them."

Suddenly,the whole situtation that Matt was trying to guide her to had hit home and deluged her with a great abundance of something she wished with all her heart she didn't feel,resentment.Resentment for ever meeting up again with him in the first place.He was the same in some ways,yes.But now he was completely idealitstic and even foolish with the idea of not only getting Rose to take part in his scheme but to also want her to go against her upbringing.The Huntsclan was a huge part of Rose's life,nearly all of it at times and he suddenly wanted her to give it all up.Betrayel and corruption were her former friend's path,it would not be Rose's.

"I know what your thinking,"He told her suddenly.Then,as if reading her mind,continued earnestly."That I've jumped off the deep end.But listen,there's a better life out there then the Huntsclan.A life away from all of this useless training and lessons.The truth is,I quit hunting and there's a very good reason why you should too."

Hot,boiling hot anger filled Rose's senses to the point where she could have barrelled up and struck him for what left he was worth."_You idiot!_"she spat disgustedly."I should have known you would've changed and all for some stupid dragon.Or better yet,I should have known that that dragon would have made you betray..."

"Rose,"Matt silenced her calmly by placing his finger tips to her lips."You have to understand,I didn't have a choice at the time.I didn't want to give up my old life at one time but so many things happened in a short time."

"_Like_?"She challenged impaitently.

"Like us being in danger from simply hanging out and my best friend nearly dying for my thoughtless actions."

But no matter how much he tried to explain to her,she couldn't see beyond the unintended insulting his words had caused to shoot spikes of bitterness through her and uproot her pride.She loved what she did,she wanted to slay a dragon,she wanted a bright future as being a skilled huntsress and instead of supporting her,he was trying to persuade her to put aside her way of life and actually _accept _magical creatures as being equals.He hadn't told her that out loud,but Rose knew that's what he wanted.Thankfully,he would not be getting it at all.

With a threatening demeanor,she stood up on her toes and got in his face."I'll slay every single dragon I can find in front of you to prove how much of an idiot you are,I'll get the Huntsman to track you down to where you live and slay the dragon who rescued you,I'll even throw Amber's body out the window just to prove-"

_Smack!_

For a minute,Rose wasn't sure what had just happened.All she knew was that she was now standing down to her normal height and that she no longer felt so bold.A bit shakened,she reached up to touch her left cheek which now held a stinging sensation and then after a few moments,it registered.Matt had slapped her across the face for pushing the limit.But how was that fair?Had he not pushed far beyond the limit and even further?

"Huntsgirl!"Her uncle's deep voice called out for her."Report to me at once,the pegasi have gotten away."

But he might as well have been scolding a brick wall,for Rose was still very much in shock of the fact that one of the last people on earth she expected to had acted in hostiliaty to her.Expecting an apology or another explanation for the offense,Rose looked to see...Matt had left and was gone again without a word or a trace.

To be continued...


	9. An eye for an eye

_A month later_...

The occasional long shadows that loomed across the corrdior from open doors that let in the fading sun didn't phase Matt as he made his usual once-every-other-day undercover visit as just a normal yet incognito Huntsmember down the now familiar halls.For all the time he had spent at the Academy,he had never visited this part of the castle except for once in his life.Though,even as he strided confidently along,the warning of his mother's recent words slipped back into his mind.

"_I know you have close friends back there,Matt_."_Sarah acknowledged him unevasively as he prepared to go off again_."_But to keep pushing your luck like this is positively foolish_!"

_For the first time that day,he payed total attention to her_."_Foolish as it may be,it's the only way to help Amber come out of that coma and I'm going to do it,_"_he spoke endearingly but then he continued on painfully_."_She's missed three years of her life and no telling how long it's gonna go on if I don't do something_._Besides,she saved my life_._An eye for an eye_."

_A small smile crossed her pretty features_."_I'll let you know when I come up with a snappy saying of my own to match my feelings_,"_she sighed deeply and patted his arm_."_Be catious_."

_Matt nodded surely_."_I will,Sarah_._And it's not like I'm going unprepared,I have my uniform_."

Trying to push back another memory,this one involving Rose helping him select said uniform,Matt placed his hand on the door and took in a bracing intake of breath before he very slowly let the door creak open;careful not to let it bang on the wall.From the doorway,he could make her long and tranquil shape out in the somewhat waning rays of evening.Calmly,he entered the room and strolled up to sit by the side of her bed,reaching over to gently squeeze her pale,comely hand.

With expectantcy,he saw her breathing becoming even more regular then it's satisfactory pace and the squiggling green line on her heart moniter ascend just a little higher with each bleeping.At that moment,something happened that hadn't before,Amber's eye lids began to flutter a bit and her face began to furrow almost self-impulsively.A wild sense of suspense built up within Matt and just as he began to see the hazel of her pupils,the hinges on the door squeaked as it opened.

"One chance,traitor."Rose's voice came off cold and no-nosense."If you get out now and never come back,then I won't tell the Huntsman."a pause ensued."Stay,and I'll page him right away."

Her threat rendered only partially surprising to him,somehow over the disbelief he had actually did what he had done to her and the unrealness of the whole situtation Amber was in,he had let his prime devotion settle on getting Amber better.No matter how much he had and still did want to help get Rose to understand the wrongness of their 'destiney',he couldn't go against her wishes.

Realising he had already dropped his friend's hand,he centered himself before replying without so much as a look over his shoulder."You have a chance to see your life can be more worthful then what you assume it can only be,"he spoke solemnly."If you choose not to,that's your problem."

The pre-teen scoffed."You might be stupid but your not stupid enough let it all end right here in this room,"her words grew more menacing."You have until the count of five to get out of here."

Matt tried to re-clasp Amber's hand,but the start of the countdown made his arm freeze up.

"One..."

Clasping his arm instead with his other hand,he stood up but lingered his gaze on Amber's face.

"Two..."

All signs of responding had vanished and she had reverted back to her current state of normalcy that could be bettered,if only he were given the chance,if only he were given just a single minute...

"Three..."

His mind was clouded,confused.What was he doing here?Why was everything going against what it should be?Amber should be teaching a class of adult Huntsclan members,he could be a newly instated full Huntclan member himself and Rose should be close to apprenticeship.Or at the very near least,they should all be well and devoid of this senseless hatred.To magic,to anyone in fact.

"_Four_..."Rose's next word sliced into him like a blade and brought him back to focus.

"FINE."Was his solid,self-contained answer before she could reach her climax.Slowly,and very deliberately,he turned to look at her from across the room without one hint of brokeness and right into her somewhat stunned blue eyes did he deliver his final message."If your giving me a chance to live,I guess I should take it.But know this,no matter what,I will be back and I will help her."

He saw her thin brows arch down inside her mask,as she started in rational voice."Matt,I'm still going to turn you over if you come back.It's my duty...even if it goes against your duty.I cannot and will not ever defy my orders for the sake of some dragon.Leave now,because I'm finishing."

"Until next time,kid."He said stiffly.

"If I catch you here or anywhere around this place,there won't be one.No more chances,Matt."

The cool,sleek way she presented herself now worried him as he exited for a second time down out of the window.He may have changed for the better but she had changed for the worse,there wasn't any way he could make her see and the realisation of it all started to devastate him.Once down upon the ground,he tried to clear his thoughts by racing back into the covering of the forest.

It was only a few yards away and for moment Matt thought he was going to make it but when the first flash of geen went by him,he began to relax a little bit.Still,he sprinted madly away from the Academy and kept up the pace.Evening was still there but dusk was immient at this point.After a while,he slowed to small clearing and sagged against a nearby tall tree to try and catch his breath.

"Running somewhere?"

Before Matt had a chance to turn around,he felt a violent fist jabbing to the face that sent him sprawling to the ground.Barely having a chance to recover,he rolled over from being on his back and then onto his feet to face the grueling eyes of his father.A bit shakily,he stood up straighter but held his own as the two men stared each other down and circled one another.The Huntsman hadn't aged a bit it seemed but his attire seemed different somehow,almost more offical.

"Admiring my new uniform I see,"he beamed with haughtiness."Well,you'll be pleased to know I've been promoted to Grand Huntsmaster and as for your clothing,I find it inapporiate.Agreed Thorn?"

Instantly,the girl came up on his left side and gave a curt nod.Matt had to force himself to keep from looking at her.One false move and he was done for,though an idea that was simpler then anything he'd come up with in the last few years surfaced and he flashed a daring sort of grin.

"I'm going to tell her,"his boldness grew when he saw the Huntsman anger."Unless you give me a fair fight.One-on-one,without weapons.If you win,I'll turn myself in.If I lose,then I'm free to go."

He noticed Rose appear somewhat taken a back but his father merely smiled."You have a deal."

With a single swish,his staff was in his niece's hands who accepted it a bit absently and then he saw as his father's hulking figure moved towards him in the decreasing amount of light.Worry suddenly sank in when he realised he was fighting in the dark but the first pounding brought him out of it.

Matt was able to make out the second swing of his father's other arm and sunk to his knees to avoid it,while giving him a dart-like kick in one of his knee caps with the toe of his boot to throw his opponet off balance momentarily.When that worked,he sprang back onto his feet and waited.

Grumbling under his breath which sounded somewhat like cursing,the Huntsman lunged at him and he dodged out of the way.Only the moment he was off to the side,Rose came up to to block him in and she simply stood there giving him a harsh look.Before he could wonder what she was doing,it suddenly came to him in the form of getting hammered in the center of his shoulder blades,making him realise she was only distracting him.Though he staggered,he managed to miss another assault.

But cords of pain surged through his body and he stumbled to the ground,on hands and kness as the sun was nearly gone and he tried to reclaim control over his heavy panting.Though just as he was feeling better,he felt a knee slam into his chest cavaity and knock all the air out of his lungs.

Feeling nauseous,Matt leaned forward but nothing came out.As the sun slipped completely away,a sense of unusal perception engulfed him.Instead of being lost and blinded,somehow the beatings had heightened his senses and restored to him what he hadn't practiced in so long,fighting.The most non-complex part of being in the Huntsclan and he had forgotten what it was like to be in a match.

Empowered by this,he managed to crawl backwards from another blow even before Rose lit up the surrounding area in an half orb of emerald radiance.Wrapping his arm securely up against his chest when his father was close enough,he waited a minute and then proceeded with catching the Huntsman by the other wrist and delivered a dreadful headbutting that ruptured his scalp with a wave of agony as well.Making a quick recover,he darted at the Huntsman again for the final hit.

_Relentlessness_...He recalled from one of Amber's last lessons to him and as he lanuched himself in the air and poised himself out for a direct kick to the head which the Huntsman was bent over,right there it looked to be about where he had him until the eyes of the natural born killer met his once more and caught his ankle before Matt could connect the attack and possibly cause a concussion.

The cracking sound of his leg being twisted up and then him being toseed down extremely mercilessly onto the ground didn't seem possible but the new,sliting throngs of hurt,near torture came rippling through his body.Everything around him disappeared it seemed like,except for the three of them and his awful aches.Despite it all,he tried to lift his head,only to have it moved down.

"It shouldn't have come to this..."His father's voice sounded heavy yet still completely unremorseful towards his suffering."But alas,you couldn't listen to reason and now here you are..."he paused and directed his words to Rose."Bear witness,Huntsgirl.This condition is what becomes of traitors."

"Yes,Master,"She replied promptly and then asked."If I may,what will we do now?Take him into custody,imprison him...surely there has to be some form of suitable punishment for betraying us."

"There is..."The Huntsman's voice grew blacker."You see,I have been very reasonable towards your supposed _friend_ and he has yet to show any graditude whatsoever and continuously defies all that is given to him.Twice,in fact.I have given him the most precious gift any being to this day thirsts for and that,my dear,would be the gift of life."A silence as deep as Matt's wounds surfaced then.

"_You,_"Rose gasped in a small,almost frightened voice."No Master,you don't mean...can't mean..."

A sinister chuckle escaped the Huntsman's lips."But I do,this ex-member will die for his treachary."

Matt had began breathing in deep and prolong breaths to help ease the pain riddled through out his entire body,though they felt sharp in his rib cages and he was still unable to move,he could hear the conversation being carried on and just at that moment saw the source of the illuminance flash over which he knew was the Huntsman snatching the staff from Rose's hands so as to finish him off.

This was it...

"One false move,"A rigorous female voice from up above in the darkness threatened."And you'll be done for right along with him.Direct that staff elsewhere or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

To Be Continued...


	10. Without shame

Rose's heart collasped down into the pit of her stomach,half-choking on it like it was a lead weight.She knew the Huntsman didn't ever tolerate any form of liking magical creatures but she had never been reared up in the kind of world where death was the price for insobordination.This was new to her,so new in fact that it froze her in place and made her have to take deep,rythmic breaths just to keep her from bawling due to the horrid news she thought she'd never have to face...someone she cared for was going to die and never in a million years did she think it would be Matt.No,especially not Matt.

"Really,now,"The woman's voice continued crudely."Put that thing down before I give you a good beating in front of your own boy,"her voice lowered."Leave him be,Richard."

"He had two chances,Sarah."Her uncle told her calmly."_You _have had two chances as well and now guess who's going to come out on top?"he laugh manically,it's darkened pitches seeming to reflect a hint of insane pleasure."Who's going to have the last laugh?"

"Richard..."

"Silence,Dragon!"His voice roared and a streak of emerald flashed in a skyline position.

But there was no painful moan or agonizing screech,only the warm Spring air and the sounds of her uncle's heavy breathing.Rose stifled her own soft breathing and turned her eyes from where the female dragon's voice had been and were now transfixed onto Matt's face,who she could see in the ebbing and flowing green glow from the blue staff.

He wasn't even meeting her eyes,instead he was staring out into space it seemed like but after giving it a half a minute's worth of thought,she realised he was recounting all that had lead up to this.She could just feel it and somehow understand it more,though she hadn't been able to the last time she had seen him musing.Rose suddenly saw into and through his eyes.Everything he felt,she felt.Everything he thought,she thought.In this moment of sheer,unimaginable terror,they had somehow become one.It couldn't end...

It wouldn't end...

A streak of resolution coursed through Rose's veins,stanching her common sense and as if her body were set on autopilot,the young girl dashed forward and into the way of her uncle's next intended assault.Her hands thrown up,her heart pounding impetuously inside her chest and up into her throat.The blast and her nearly made contact,when she felt a protective hand gently grip her arm and she felt herself being ripped away off her feet.

The soild ground hit her on the backside,fragments of reality slowly crept back into her mind as she fell to her side and tried to regain her composure.She heard raspy breathing for a long while and yet she wondered if it weren't her own.Curiously,she squeezed her lips and immediately heard it like a puncture wound in the otherwise still,silent coal night.

Matt was suffering.She could hear it,she could feel it.Tiny pangs of his bane felt like zaps inside of Rose's soul,nipping away at her,testing her.But somehow,she set them aside.

Slowly to get to her feet,Rose stumbled over to where she heard the breathing and with her hands out.Gradually,her thin finger tips graced a body and she recoiled back when it moaned softly.But sound of the person being a young man made her drop down to her knees and slide her hands under his head,raising it a bit even though she couldn't see.

"_Matt_...?"Rose whispered anxiously,though hesitantly leaning down more."_Can you-?_"

"Hear,"He finished for her with a small chuckle,his voice a normal level nearly."Yes,I can still very well hear you so you don't have to talk like I'm about to go deaf here,kiddo."

Her mind couldn't comprehend all that was happening,couldn't understand."Matt,"Rose tried to make herself sound less shooken towards him."Please tell me you'll be alright."

She felt him shrug his shoulders."Hard to tell,"he admitted,casually unknowing."But how about you?It's one thing if something's up with me,but it's another if it's up with you."

Rose forced back her weeping by sucking in hard,stale breaths down her lungs."I'm so sorry,Matt..."she left one hand to support his head while she sent her other on a blinded search for one of his hands and when she did,gripped it tightly."I didn't ever except this to happen...never in all my life..."her head dropped shamefully."I'm sorry,I'm just sorry."

"Well,"He suddenly spoke with such sureness,such courage it made Rose look up even as he used his other hand to cup her chin and raise her face to meet his eyes in the pitch black night."I'm sorry for some things."he touched her cheek for emphasis and then went back to grip her hand again."But I am _not_ the least bit sorry for my other actions.Ever."

The way he talked,from the way he presented himself to the way he was unremitting with what all he did,helped to only strengthen something Rose had felt toward him since day one;admiration and more importantly,respect.Very possibly at the moment even more so towards him then her own uncle,who she had always thought highly of but was it possible she only thought so because everyone else in the Academy did all the time?

His small grunts of pain snapped her back to the situtation at hand."Matt,we need to get you help now,"she said matter-of-factly,starting to stand up and slip her arms under his in order to help him up or drag him if need be."The sooner,the better.Now come on..."

"No,Rose,"Matt protested calmly,pulling away and lowering himself back down to the ground with a few more pained murmurs and then he started panting rapidly though it sounded alleviating for him almost."I have to stay here.This is where it has to end for me Rose.I don't necessarily want it to but I proved my point and I never gave up.That's all-"

"Stop talking crazy!"Rose cried in frustration,her whole being rattled to the core."You're acting so oblivious and dumb about this and it's not in the least bit funny in my oppion."

"Am I a dunderheard as well?"Matt inquired jokingly.

"Shut it."She started to him again."You're obviously not thinking clearly from the attack."

"I'm thinking fine,"He insisted gently."You really shouldn't put us both through this."

In a completely upset state,Rose ignored his requests and wrapping her long and yet scrawny arms under him,she started to pull him back into the direction of the Academy as he was now weakening even more.Occasionally she would nearly trip over something or back into a tree but that never deterred her from yanking and tugging with all the endurance that fascaded the growing tension within her,that made her question who she was as a person.Was her life in the Huntsclan really meaningless?Was she perhaps too?

The burdening from his earlier statements to her had never caused her much conflict but now they uprooted themselves and made her wonder whether or not everything she did was for a good or pointless cause.And yet here she was trying to save her friend's life,a betrayer's life to be more exact.Or was it maybe Rose who had betrayed him?She had no idea and it didn't matter to her,all that mattered now was saving her best friend's life.

"I'll already be gone before we reach the front doors."Matt finally told her bluntly.

"I have to try..."Rose argued determinedly.

"And you have,"His voice grew lighter."But you also have to be able to accept defeat."

"That would be quitting."She replied back curtly."And I won't let you quit.Not on me and certainly not on yourself.We've been here too long and worked to hard to give up."

"Rose,look at yourself.You're fighting the inevitable."His voice was nearly pleading and it made her pause from her strenuous pulling."You're right,we have come a long way but you still have a ways to go.I may be at my final desitination but your still high in gear."

"What are you saying,Matt?"Rose asked him,emotionless.

"I'm _asking_ for you to stop acting this way and face what can't be undone."

"But why?"She let go and hugged herself as though someone would reach out and grab her."Why would you give up?"she kneeled down and said softly."Don't you understand anything,Matt?I was worried sick about you.And now...you're,you're like my brother."

"Close,kiddo."He replied warmly,a smile crossing his countenance."Were cousins."

"I need you..."Rose told him in a defiant whisper,losing the fight to hold down her sobs.

"Then there's one place you can always find me,"he placed his hand on her heart and she applied pressure to it with both of her hands."Right here.Whenever you need me."

She allowed a small smile to form on her puce lips."Very sentimental of you,dunderhead."

As his breathing became more shallower and she felt sweet strength sapping the last of his energy,Rose threw his hand away and laid down upon his chest.When she couldn't hear anything but a dull thudding,she one-mindely tore his shirt down in a slanting line and pressed the side of her face upon his smooth skin,where his unhurried yet firm heart's last pounds put her into a state of sleep but not before hearing her uncle saying.

"I shall except your immediate return upon sun rise,Huntsgirl."His voice was clear,cut and to the point."Anything otherwise will have you swiftly labelled as a traitor as well."

After that,she was lulled into a deep,peaceful slumber inside another realm,unbeknownst to her as two pink braclets were placed on both of her wrists long after the Huntsman's depature and even longer after dawn commenced with bringing forth a new yet sad day.

To Be Continued...


	11. Never forgotten

_A few days later_...

Rose sat in reflective solemnece,her azure eyes focused on the floor,trying to work up the nerve to attempt this action.Matt had told her more then once that it had worked and she'd seen it slightly herself.He had probably been getting close to a major break through...and Rose had been the one who had prevented him.

"No,"She said the word litigiously,eyes steely and narrow as she slowly rose them to meet the woman's closed ones."I have to.I fact,I think I'm destined to."

Before she could change her mind,Rose bolted forward and caught the woman's hand,securely gripping Amber's comely fingeres in an attempt to make sure she was holding on enough.Small tremors went through her and beads of sweat formed on her temples and forehead but she refused to give up and leave now.

It had to work,it just had to.There's was nothing for a few minutes,just the slightly unnatural coolness of the woman's hand inclosed with hers.But a sort of strong yet odd relaxing feeling came over Rose and what felt like a push of someone it seemed melded into her and she felt a surge run through her arm that ended at her hand;the experience left her too stunned to move and clueless to utter a word but halting,breath-taking amazement sweeped over her when Amber stirred.

"Where..."The young woman twisted around a bit under her light bedding but a light of realisation flowed over her petite features and her eyes widened with a burst of understanding,as she gradually rose to a sitting position."Matt,he's gone."

Uncertain of what to do,Rose immediately was at her side."No,he's not..."she attempted to get her to lay down again,trying to appear in control."Come on,you really have been out of it for a while.Maybe you should just,you know,rest a bit."

But Amber shook her head to that."That's all I've done for three years."she was completely deadpan about it and as if she'd never been harmed,moved out from under the sheets and stood."And trust me,you'd want to move around after that."

"B-but..."She aruged stammeringly as she passed her.

Rose was in the dark as to how Amber could know all of this but patiently held in her questions and concerns,as the woman strolled over to the window and put her hands on the glass,as though trying to see if she would phase through.With a small,sparkling laugh,she brought back both the windows and a coaxing breeze fluttered through,brushing back against their necks and bringing up locks of hair.

"No,please,"Rose suddenly became frantic and came up from behind her,taking her arm and turning her to face her."Please,will you lie down and stop this?You don't know if this is permenate,I don't."her eyes watered."Please just becareful."

Amber took in the young girl's pained expression with great sympathy and very quickly,reached out and embraced Rose to her.The thought to pull away crossed her mind but Rose didn't fight her,she just buried her face in her inframmary line.

"Listen,sweetheart,"Amber told her carefully yet firmly."We have to be strong and carry on.The Huntsman will never again even tolerate the mentioning of Matt's name even being in use.That's why,it's best we forget he ever existed."

_Presently_...

Rose held onto Jake's neck,the force of being pulled back as she clung on didn't render her nervous as she once was.Upon telling him the tale of her past,he had insisted that she needed to face it and had gone as far as to tell her she needed to visit a certain place.Against her better judgement,Rose had given up resisting it.

"Which one?"He asked up at her over his shoulder,his black eyes and voice still retaining some of their determination."There's so many,I can't spot the writing at this distance and the wind's pretty strong today so it's kinda blinding me a bit."

Suddenly,unexplaniable need welled up and Rose,clutching his neck a little tigther,made her way up to where he could see her out of the corner of his eye and pointed directly down at a grey stone.Giving a sturdy nod,he careened down but didn't have time to land before Rose leapt off of him as he was nearly on the ground and his distraction led to a face plant in a dry,rotted-out old tree nearby.

"Aw,man..."He groaned in a muffled voice from his head being lodged in bark.

Comically stuck inside,the tree leaned forward and with it's roots snapping,it fell over with a thud.Finally managing to work his way out of the hole he had created in it,Jake found Rose quietly observing,if not admiring a concrete tombstone but the words that were suppose to be engraved in them were faded and worn.On a closer look,it seemed as if someone had droven something into the lettering alot and thusly caused it to appear old and unable to read.Curiously,he turned to her.

"How'd you know this was Matt's if you have been here only once and with the-"

"I know Jake,"she intervened in a calmly distant voice."Somehow,I just do."

Without anymore said,the two looked back down upon it and just stared at it for a while.Jake couldn't tell what was going on in Rose's mind but he knew that she must be having a time with remembering everything she was practically forced to forget for the last three years.But finally,he heard her sigh with deep indifferenty.

"What's left to worry over?"She inquired,mostly to herself."It's over with.This is the present and that was the past."she sounded incomplete."Matt was the past."

"What about Amber?"Jake asked her,unconvinced."Didn't you keep in touch?"

"She got out,"Rose replied with a shrug,surprisingly more willing to go on."She married that Thomas guy eventually and once you do that,you can resign from the clan on the terms that if your child has the mark,they join when the time comes and their old enough."she paused to think."Of course,we lost touch long ago."

"Long ago?"A familiar voice laughed disprovingly from behind."It's only been a few years.I've had to come to terms with what 'long ago' means for all this time."

Jake saw Rose's complexion go ghastly and protectively,he got part away before her as she turned around but the presence of a woman in her mid-twenties made he ease up,even when Rose pushed him over some.The woman had straight light brown hair that curled at her shoulders,was very tall but thin and had a small child around the age of a toddler clinging to her arm behind the woman's legs,his large pale green eyes moving from Rose's face and then to Jake's in a shy way.

"Amber."Rose spoke her name softly when she sensed Jake's questioning gaze.

"Uh..."He scratched at his head fuzzily."You mean,right here?Right this moment?"

"I realise it might be kind of a shock,"She told them with a hint of apology in her tone,picking the fair-haired boy up and walking up closer to them."But I come here about once every week or so and this is actually the first time I've brought along my son with me."her bright eyes turned to Rose."How've you been,dear?"

Slowly,a friendly smile creased her full lips."I've been fine."she appeared normal again and she looked down at the small boy,asking curiously."Who's your son?"

"Matthew,"Amber anwsered promptly,bouncing him a bit in her arms to get him to wake up more as a drowzy expression lingered on his round face."Or Mattie."

Rose felt a tightening her chest at the thought of him being named in memory of Matt but it didn't surprise her.Her past had manifested itself in the form of an old friend and a new life.Instead of turning away and leaving,which she momentarily had wanted to do,Rose reached down.But she paused and met Amber's gaze in an asking manner.Once she nodded her permission,Rose turned back down to the child and with both hands,she gently uncurled the child's pudgy little fingers.

She felt herself gasp.But it wasn't just in shock,it was in relief.For nothing looked more heart-melting at that moment then the two completely unmarked little hands that were before her.They were bare,soft-skinned flat surfaces that greatly and releasingly exposed freedom for the two-year-old's fate.He was free and in that moment,so was Rose.Just for brief moment,she could look upon another and feel that somehow this child was a sign that everything would be alright with time.

_A little later_...

Jake flew Rose home as the sun dipped neatly into the west sky,it's fading colors looking marvelous but they hardly noticed.He stopped at the very far end of her block and made sure they were well covered.It was the first time he had been to or close to her new home and it would be the last,they couldn't risk this anymore.

"Are you okay?"He asked her unsurely as she stood in front of him just where the shadows began in a dark alley as he lowered his claw down and smoothed some of her golden hair back behind her ear that fell into her face."With it all?"

Rose bit her bottom lip in thought and nodded,catching Jake by the wrist just as he was retreating."Thank you,Jake."she told him softly,moving her hand down until his large claw nearly engulfed it in a gentle squeeze."For more or less making me go through with this,I know it probably wasn't the most exciting thing ever."

"With you,babe,"She heard him laugh cockily."Anything's exciting."

They hugged one another tenderly,before he snuck away through the back of the alley to leave and she made her way down the block to her home,a sense of new purification mounting in her;dissolving away all the burdening of the past and now letting her see life the way it was meant to be.At least just for this particular day.

Rose walked up the steps of her stoop,feeling viberant and grateful,when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.It was a somehow familiar feel and holding her breath for a moment,she whirled around and dropped her eyes down at her feet where there lay her manilla envelope with a full bloomed pink magonla sticking out of it.

"Trust me,kiddo."Matt's faraway voice seemed to echo out of nowhere."It's a much better idea to wait to find out who your parents are.But really,it'll come about when the time is right.For now,"he gave a heartful chuckle."Just return it."

She swiped it up and noticed it was still open,it's flap moving up and down in the breeze.But taking note that the front of the flower was tapped down with the tap she had taken off,she peeled it off delicately and placed it back on the front to seal it for good,sticking the magonla's stem end into her pocket and giving a wide smile as she allowed only pleasant memories to fill her still clear,open mind while she twisted open the front door's knob and entered in as the sun setted fully then.

"Just this one other time,Mattie.I think I'll take your advice."she frowned at the sound of that name."Also,I'll tell Amber next time I see her to call her son Matt."

The End


End file.
